School of What?
by Kate-Emma
Summary: Complete - When a valued member of the band is ripped away too soon, Katie Lymen, band bassist, decides on a change and moves to New York. But when she returns to Horace Green she finds that her home was there all along... Katie/Freddy.
1. School of What

_I hadn't believed i'd find myself back here.  
Then again, no seventeen-year-old really believes their parents will throw their youngest daughter into a situation she doesn't want to be in.  
  
**Note to self**: Never trust adults...  
  
It seems like only last week when dad rang from New York telling me that he'd already reserved me a place at the local Middle School.  
Told me that mom had told him about Dewey.  
Well, it was definately news!  
I nearly wasn't going to go.  
I decided though that i needed a change, even if it meant throwing everything away..._

**SCHOOL OF WHAT?**

Katie Lymen was always a little different to her Horace Green Peers and after Graduation Day she decided on a change.  
She headed to New York where she fitted in.  
Then her father discovered her bad grades and decided to send her back to Horace Green where the 17 year-old would be able to resume her studies.  
Sadly, when Katie left Horace Green to go to NY, she left behind a blossoming relationship that she tried to forget...

**A/N**: This is my first School of Rock fic. It is based on a RP so don't flame too much!  
  
**Disclaimer**: I don't own School of Rock. Damn it...


	2. Graduation Day

**Disclaimer:** I Don't Own 'School of Rock.' Okay? Okay!  
  
** SCHOOL OF WHAT?  
**  
Chapter One:  
Graduation Day  
  
_Life is a highway  
I wanna ride it all night long  
If you're going my way  
I wanna drive it all night long_

Tuesday morning was Graduation Day at Horace Green Prep. Yet, for the students of Ms Davidson's 6th Grade class, this meant little. They knew they'd stay like siblings for a very long time.  
They had their band and they knew they'd see each other at Horace Green Middle School. There was no time for tears, just celebrations of growing up.  
Little had changed over the two years since Dewey Finn had turned up in their classroom.  
Summer was still bossy, Freddy was still loud and Patty was still angry.  
Happily, Ned had dropped her. The band (especially Dewey) was thankful.  
Katie Lymen, the shy bassist had grown a little closer to her band over the years and especially to one boy. Freddy Jones.  
The two had begun to spend a lot of time together in the beginning of 6th grade and an understanding had grown between them. Katie hoped it was a little more...  
  
"Jones, Frederick."   
Freddy flinched slightly at the use of his full name and a few students in the line behind him snickered.  
He turned his attention back to the line while continuing to walk towarsd the front of the stage and his eyes caught those belonging to Katie.  
She was giggling slightly but stopped and bit her lip as he caught her eye. She smiled slightly and Freddy turned his attention back to the front.  
'God, i love looking at her.' Freddy thought picturing her smile in his mind.  
Ms Mullins shook Freddy's hand and handed him a rolled up certificate.  
Freddy smiled and waved like he'd won a prize and was nearly going to take the microphone for a speech when Ms Mullins called out the next name.  
"Lymen, Kaitlyn." Katie, long black/brown spilling from under her mortar board.  
'Stupid name for a hat.' Freddy laughed inside his head.  
He suddenly realised he'd stopped on the stairs to watch Katie and coughed slightly and proceeded his descent down the stairs.  
  
Katie reached for her certificate grinning but Ms Mullins had frozen on the spot. Katie followed her gaze into the crowd.  
A police officer was standing at the back of the assembly, hands on hips.  
Ms Mullins cleared her throat.  
"Uh, Ms Davidson, come take the students out the back please. We'll continue this after i sp...sort out this...." She stopped and turned off the microphone.  
"Go out the back Ms Lymen." Ms Mullins addressed Katie then quickly walked downstairs.  
Katie followed her gaze and saw Freddy standing at the bottom watching her go.  
A mischeivious spark was on his face.  
He pulled off his black cloak revealing ripped jeans, Airwalks and a rolled up long-sleeved shirt.  
Katie watched him jog into the crowd before gathering his cloak and throwing it over her arm.  
"Don't get yourself in too much trouble Jones." She smiled to herself then joined her classmates.  
  
'Only one hour till rocking.' Katie thought as her and 13 other 6th Graders sat on white plastic chairs behind the stage. Katie could hear the murmer of parents nearby but she couldn't understand what they were saying.  
The seat on Katie's left was empty.  
In all the confusion Ms Davidson hadn't noticed Freddy missing.  
"Hey, where's Freddy?" Zack Mooneyham asked. He was sitting on Katie's right. Katie shrugged.  
Zack smiled knowingly and turned back to Eleni to resume their conversation.  
Katie would've listened but something else had caught her ears.  
"Hey, where is Dewey?" Summer asked Billy who was on her left. He shrugged. "Probably trying to find some new disgusting outfit."   
He laughed and Summer raised her eyebrows in mock humour then quickly looked away.  
Katie realised then that he hadn't been there at all that day.  
Everyone was used to Dewey's lateness, but three hours?  
  
Katie's wondering was stopped by a tap on her shoulder.  
Katie turned to see Freddy's head sticking out from under the stage.  
"Katie, come here." He whispered.  
Katie noticed them that his eyes were red and somewhat puffy.  
Katie glanced aroundto make sure everyone was preoccupied then joined him under the stage.  
"What is it?" She asked impatiently.  
She shifted her legs so they were lying under her. The ground was very uncofortable.  
Freddy was just sort of crouching with one hand on the ground. The other he ran through his hair.  
"Something happened..." Freddy trailed off and turned his gaze to the dirt. He sort of slumped to the ground.  
Katie raised an eyebrow. "What?" She questioned him further and leant in slightly.  
Her mortar board slightly off to the dirt.  
"Ned Shneebly sent the police here to tell us that Dewey won't be coming to play today." Freddy choked out.  
Katie watched his finger tracing the dirt.  
"What? Why the hell not?" Katie would've been more angry if she wasn't so confused.  
Freddy looked up a fresh tear on his cheek.  
"Don't you get it Katie?"Freddy almost growled. "He won't be playing here, in the band, or anywhere."  
Katie coughed sharply and placed a hand on his knee.  
Freddy looked down at it.  
"He was in an accident on the way here. Katie, he's dead."  
He gazed at her face.  
New tears were beginning to form in her eyes.  
Her raised his hand to her cheek and rubbed away a tear.  
"It'll be okay Katie."  
Katie sighed.  
"How will it?" She collapsed into his arms in tears. 


	3. A Sad Goodbye

**Disclaimer:** I don't own 'School of Rock.' I do however own 'School of What?' and copiers and flamers will be disgraced...  
  
**A/N:** The first few chapters are flashbacks, yes. Good pick-up! Anywhooooo, back to the story...  
  
**_Wiseoldman_**: Thanks dude! I didn't wanna kill Dewey off but i needed soemthing original, sooo...  
  
**_Tina:_** Thanks for the review. I'll try and make it easier to understand in this chapter!

* * *

** SCHOOL OF WHAT?  
**  
Chapter Two:  
A Sad Goodbye  
  
Katie's black dress was too light in the cold weather so a dark jacket had been wrapped over it.A simple black hat covered her hair which was tucked neatly into a bun and small black shoes and black stockings covered her legs and feet.  
She stood between Alicia and Freddy. Alicia had basically the same thing on as Katie and she was dabbing her tears furiously. Katie's tears seemed to have dried out. There were only red marks on her cheeks where her tears had once burnt her skin. That's what they had felt like... small fires rolling down her cheeks. Whether it had been them or the reason behind them that hurt Katie, she was unsure.  
Freddy cleared his throat. It was the only noise he'd made throughout the entire ceremony.  
Katie chanced a look at him. Black sneakers, tailored-trousers and a black jacket that covered his usual rock shirts. Today appeared to be GreenDay. He caught her eyes and smiled a sad smile. Katie looked at the ground.  
If there was anything more out of place at Dewey's burial, it was a 12-year-old's smile.  
  
"Our next speaker is another of his students. Miss Katie Lymen."  
Katie looked up and then walked slowly to there microphone where the reverend had stood.  
The tree behind Katie was blowing softly and the sky above her seemed to be getting darker as if nature warned Katie of tears to come.  
She looked over the grounds before her. Dewey's casket sat in the middle, covered in flowers and even a CD the 'School of Rock' had recorded. Around it stood 14 of Katie's classmates. Many of the boys had given into tears. All the girls were still hysterical with them, clutching the hands and arms of those beside them as if willing support from each other.  
Katie could remember when she'd been at that stage.  
She'd skipped the disbelieving part. She knew that if Freddy had told her then it must be right. It was.  
"Dewey was the coolest teacher...no, friend anyone could ever have had. He acted like one of us, like a 10-year-old and he knew what we liked to do but he also knew when to go back to adult mode and teach us and discipline us.   
The other teachers at Horace Green always treated us like we were already adults and that childhood didn't matter and for some reason we came to believe that. Dewey said otherwise. He told us to play and have fun."  
Katie coughed slightly and sniffed a bit. "If there was anyone in the world that taught me something about life, it was Dewey. He helped me learn more about fun and laughter and friends. I didn't have many friends before he made the band, now i have 14 really great friends. I used to have 15..." Katie looked at the ground.  
"Dewey knew that life was short and that you should always say something if you think it needs to be said. I'm sure out there, in this crowd, there are things that need to be said. I need to say that..." Katie bit her lip. "That we'll miss you Dewey, if you can hear us. Tell the gods of Rock hi for us." Katie stepped away from the microphone.  
At that, a song began to play and a few small smiles came to the children's faces. It was 'Not Hardcore.'  
Katie turned her back on the lowering casket and came face to face with Freddy.  
"Great speech." He said simply, kicking the dirt with his sneakers.  
"Thanks." Katie smiled sadly.  
Freddy looked up. "Hey, wanna go for a walk?"  
Katie shrugged. "I guess."  
  
"How you been coping?" Freddy asked as the two of them took a seat on the edge of a small fountain.  
"Okay. It's been hard you know. I find it hard not to just retreat back to how i was before. You know, nerd in the corner with the immaculate uniform." Katie ran her finger over the smooth surface of the water.  
"Yeh, i know. I don't want to be loud and stupid again but i think Dewey was the only one who stopped us from being...well, he didn't really stop me, just kinda squashed it a bit." He smiled.  
Katie returned the smile. "I know. You'll never stop being loud and stupid." She flicked water at him.  
Freddy put on a pout. "That was pretty rude Miss Lymen." Katie laughed.  
"Sorry, i won't do it again." She put on her best 6-year-old-in-trouble voice. Freddy shook his head.  
"That will not do. Disciplining needs to be done." He cupped his hand into the water and threw it at her before she even had a chance to realise it.  
Katie screamed and Freddy bolted.  
"Okay, you're dead." She stood up and chased him around a tree.  
Katie knew she was quicker and eventually caught him.  
She pushed him to the ground and he dragged her down with him.  
"Katie?" A voice came from behind them and Katie pushed Freddy down while she stood up. "Ready to go hunny?" Her mother asked. Katie nodded.  
"Yeh, hey, i'll see ya Freddy?" Freddy was again standing up. He nodded. "Bye Posh." He smirked.

* * *

**A/N**: Meh, short chapter!  
What you gonna do?  
Anywhoo, stick around, chapter three is coming. Oh, also, i need reviews! 


	4. Barer of Bad News

**Disclaimer:** I Don't Own 'School of Rock.' Okay! Okay!  
  
**SCHOOL OF WHAT?  
**  
Chapter Three:  
Barer Of Bad News  
  
"Katie. Your father's on the phone."  
Katie turned at the sound of her mother's voice.  
"Okay mom." She picked up the phone next to her.  
"Hi dad." She could see her dad practically smiling on the other end.  
"I have some good news hunny."  
Katie sighed. "I'm not really in the moo..." She was interrupted.  
"Katie, it's been two weeks since Dewey's funeral. You have to talk to me sometime."  
Katie rolled her eyes. "Okay, what do you want to tell me?"  
Her dad chuckled. "Okay, okay! I have been given a spot as a teacher at New York Middle School which is a great new challenge for me sweetie."  
"I'm proud dad. Have a nice time there." Katie said unenthusiastically.  
Her father laughed. "Okay grumpy Gus. I won't tell you the great new news."  
Katie raised an eyebrow.  
"What? Is it for me?" She sounded like a 6-year-old and was farely aware of it.  
"Yes, it's for you munchkin. I want you to come spend some time with me, here, in New York."  
Katie shifted her cheek. "Like a holiday?" She asked.  
"Actually, i thought you could come to Middle School here. It's a good school. What do you think?"  
Katie coughed sharply. "Um, i don't know dad. There's a lot of things to keep me here. I'll have to think about it."  
"Okay hunny." Katie smiled. "Bye Dad." "Bye sweetie." He replied then the phone went dead.  
  
The phone rang shrilly again as soon as Katie hung up.  
She snatched it up.  
"Hello?" She asked slightly brighter.  
"Katie?" A voice asked on the other end.  
"Oh, hey Freddy. What's up?" Katie rubbed her cheek.   
It had been ages since the news of Dewey's death but Katie could still feel the touch of Freddy's warm hand as he'd wiped tears off her cheeks. He'd been there at the funeral too, allowing Katie to sob into his Greenday shirt as he rubbed her back.  
"Nothing much. Just wanted to see if you needed a lift to the jam session at Zacks. My mom said..." He was interrupted.  
"Excuse me?" Katie said disbelievingly.  
"What is it Katie?" Freddy asked.  
"How can you think about rocking at a time like this?" She almost screamed. Tears were beginning to re-form.  
"Katie. Please. It's been three weeks..."  
"And that makes it okay?" She sobbed.  
"Dewey wouldn't've wanted us to sit here moping all day. Dude, it ain't right. I mean..." He was again interrupted.  
"Right? You want to talk about right? If every single ruddy thing were right Freddy then there wouldn't be a group of 12-year-olds crying over a man eh? If every single thing were RIGHT then Dewey wouldn't be dead! He'd be sitting at home jamming on his guitar alive! Okay, so don't...don't talk about right!" Tears were streaming down her cheeks but she didn't care.  
There was silence at the other end for a long time until Freddy let out a deep breath.  
"Look, we'll talk tomorrow i guess. We all miss hanging out with you Katie. I miss hanging out with you."  
There was a small goodbye then the line went dead.  
"Bye Freddy." Katie whispered into the beeping phone.  
  
A week later and Katie still hadn't removed herself from the house. All of her calls had been forwarded to her mother who had spent the last six days saying "Sorry, Katie's not up for calls or visits at the moment. She's kinda sick."  
No one bought it anymore after three days. Especially not Freddy.  
On Wednesday afternoon he ventured into the Lymen residence and climbed the tree outside Katie's room. Finding a comfortable position on a branch beside Katie's window, he reached out and tapped lightly on the glass.  
He could see Katie inside through the glass. She was seated on the computer, researching something.  
Freddy tapped again and she turned. Seeing who it was she turned back to the computer quickly.  
"Katie, c'mon, i know you're not sick." Freddy called through the glass.  
Katie sighed and pushed herself away from the computer before stalking to the window and pulling it open.  
"What the hell do you want Jones?" She asked angrily as Freddy slipped past her through the window. "Some of us are trying to work." Freddy laughed.  
"In the holidays? Yeh right! Not even Horace is that strict." He laughed again then noticed Katie look away.  
He clicked the mouse and a webpage about New York Middle School came up.  
"Hey, why you looking at this?" He turned to look at her. She was sitting silently on her bed.  
Katie shrugged. "Not turning into super geek are you?" Freddy joked.  
Normally jokes about Katie's nerdiness made her laugh but not today.  
"No, theres something i have to tell you. It's about NYMS." She spoke quietly and to the floor.  
"What is it Katie?" Freddy took a seat beside her.  
Katie looked up at him with tears in her eyes. "My dad wants me to come live with him so i'll be going there."  
Freddy stood up shocked. "Well, you told him no right?"  
Katie shook her head. "Shit." He kicked the bedpost. "When are you leaving?"  
Katie looked at the floor. "Tommorrow."  
Freddy's eyes went wide. "So, when were you going to tell us?" He asked.  
Katie shrugged. "When you got there? Send a postcard? 'Glad you aren't here...'" He was starting to yell.  
Katie stood up. "It's not always about you Freddy!" She screamed at him. Tears were beginning to slide down her tears.  
Freddy sat down heavily on the bed and put his head in his hands.  
Katie returned her gaze to the floor.  
  
"Katie? If you get this message then give me a call back okay? Please? We really need to talk..." Freddy's voice trailed off. Suddenly the answering machine beeped and Katie knew he'd hung up. She rolled over pulling her pillow over her head.  
Her index finger reached the replay button but instead she realised too late that it was delete and swore loudly.  
Her radio alarm turned on and began to blare Killing Heidi's new one.  
_I Am, Out On My Own. Moving In Shadows, Nobody Knows Who I Am. Standing Alone. It's Me But You Can't See Who I Am...  
_Katie hit the sleep button. Kicking back the covers, she dragged herself out of bed.  
  
As the clock hit 10, Katie slammed the door shut behind her, rollerblades in hand.  
As she tugged them on a figure came past on a skateboard. He came to a stop.  
"Hey, i was hoping you'd be up!" Katie raised her eyebrows and looked up at the figure above her.  
"Why'd you come here Freddy?" She asked, pulling herself to her feet.  
"Thought i'd let you leave ona good note so i brought you a going away present." He held out a large envelope.  
Katie took it hesitantly and ripped it open slowly.  
Out fell a card and a small pile of photos.  
Katie flipped over the pictures and thumbed through them. There was one of everyone in the band, even Katie. They were from the 'Battle of the Bands' competition.  
"I bought them myself from a over-priced photographer, but i decided you needed them more. I mean, i'll see these bozos everyday." He laughed.  
Katie smiled. "Thanks."  
He nodedd. "Anyway, best be off. We got a practice at 4 if you can make it."  
Katie shook her head. "My plane leaves at 5, sorry." Freddy nodded.  
"I'll try and make it to the airport i guess." Katie smiled. She watched Freddy jump back on his board and skate quickly down the street.  
As soon as he'd dissapeared from sight, Katie flipped open the card.  
'_Katie_' It read.  
_'Have a great time in New York.  
We'll all miss you.  
I'LL miss you.  
Goodluck.  
Freddy.  
  
P.S: Don't forget us_.'  
Katie felt a tear well.  
"I'll never forget you Freddy Jones. Never."  
  
"Katie, you're plane leaves in 20 minutes." Katie's mother called as her daughter sat watching the entrance to the airport.  
"I know mom, just a minute longer." She looked at the ground. "Please come Freddy." She whispered.  
"Hunny, that was the last call." Her mother called and Katie stood up angrily.  
"Okay, i'm coming." She reached her mother and kissed her cheek.  
"I'll call you when i reach Dad's." She told her. Her mother nodded and Katie started to the door of the plane.  
As Katie was just reaching her seat, Freddy Jones came running through the entrance of the airport. He skidded to a stop just in time to watch Katie's mother walk toward the exit.  
"Hey, Mrs Lymen. Has Katie gone in?" He asked hurredly.  
Katie's mom nodedd. "Yes, you just missed her."  
Freddy kicked the back of a chair and turned to the large window overlooking the runway.  
He watched as Katie's plane began to enter the runway.  
"Bye Katie." He whispered. He could almsot see her face at the window.  
The sign said 'Fasten Seatbelts' so Katie did and soon the engine picked into gear.  
"No going back now." Katie whispered to herself.  
She glanced out the window as the plane began to enter the runway.  
"Bye Horace Green." She whispered. She felt a pull back as the plane went into the air.  
She could see the shrinking town below.  
"Goodbye Freddy Jones...wherever you are."

* * *

**A/N: **That's the end of the flashbacks. Time to start the story...  
  
**Banana4422**: He He. Glad you like it though!


	5. Right Back

**Disclaimer**: I, The Idea Behind The School of Rock, Don't Belong To Katz. I Belong To Mike White. Katz Is Merely Borrowing And Altering My Ending...  
  
**SCHOOL OF WHAT?  
**  
Chapter Four:  
Right Back...  
  
_And that's about the time that she walked away from me  
Nobody likes you when you're 23  
And are still more amused by TV shows  
__What the hell is ADD?  
My friends say I should act my age  
What's my age again?  
What's my age again?  
_  
Freddy, now looking slightly older, kicked back his bedsheets at the sound of his mother's screaming voice.  
"Yes Mom, No Mom, Three Bags Full Mom." Mrs Jones stepped into the room.  
"Move it or you'll be late." Freddy put on his most innocent look.  
"Late? I'm Never Late!" His mother let out a obvious scoff.  
"Did my own mother scoff at me?" Freddy put on his best pout. Mrs Jones rolled her eyes.  
"A mother doesn't scoff, she makes a knowing noise. Now, get in the shower." Mrs Jones pushed her son towards the bathroom.  
10 minutes later Freddy dragged himself from the bathroom. His hair was dripping.  
He glanced at his watch.  
"Mom, where's my uniform?" He asked innocently again.  
Downstairs he could hear his mother sigh. "Your cupboard. Where it always is."  
Freddy grinned, he loved stalling, that way he wouldn't have to catch the bus...  
"Thanks mom." He pulled open the cupboard door and glared at the checked green and black trousers, grey shirt and green tie.  
"Lame uniform. Stupid Horace Green."  
Yes, he was still there. Horace Green. He had moved up though and was attending his 3rd year at High School now.  
Many of his friends were there and nearly everyone from the band, well, in truth, all except one...  
Freddy frowned as he tried to do up his tie but couldn't. This resulted in him chucking it on the bed.  
He came downstairs and plonked himself at the kitchen table ignoring Marta who caught the bus with him in the mornings.  
"Bad morning Fredster?" She asked cheerfully. She was still short, still blonde and still meek but her heart was big.  
Freddy and her had dated for a while after Katie left but it hadn't worked and they'd stayed just as friends. She lived across the road so he saw her nearly everyday.  
"Same as always Blondie." He accidently used Dewey's nickname for her.  
She smiled at the use of her old nickname. She knew not to bring up Spazzy though.  
"Here, give me your tie." She leaned over and did up his tie. "You are so lazy."  
Freddy raised an eyebrow. "I am not lazy, just unco-ordinated."  
Marta laughed. "True, true." She picked up her bag.  
"I'm going to the bus-stop. You coming?" Freddy shook his head.  
"Nah, i'm getting a lift. Join me." Marta shrugged and returned to her seat.  
10 minutes later the bus went past and the two of them looked at each other.  
"Mrs Jones." Marta called. "MOM!" Freddy yelled. Freddy's mother came out of the laundry. "What?" She asked.  
"We need a lift." They said in unison before Marta began giggling like an idiot.  
  
Eleni and Michelle looked at Gordon. "Are you sure? Did he really say that?" Eleni squealed.  
Gordon nodded. "I heard him. Scouts honour." Michelle raised an eyebrow.  
"You were never a scout, besides, it's three fingers." Gordon held up his third finger. "I'm not a liar ladies."  
Eleni raised an eyebrow. "Fine, what'd he say exactly?"  
"He said that he'd seen Mrs Lymen pull into the driveway with a girl. Now, he said she looked a bit like Katie but that she'd changed quite a bit."  
Eleni jumped up and down clapping. "So, who else did Frankie tell?"  
Gordon shookk his head. "No one, i think..."  
"You think?" Michelle quieried.  
"Yeh, just think."  
The three of them sat at the back of the school bus as it raced down the main road. It turned into Katie's street.  
"Look, we're on Katie's street. We'll find out."  
The bus stopped and the two girls squealed as a dark-haired girl got on.  
Her eyes were covered in dark make-up, her legs covered in fishnets under a small black skirt and her tight black top showed a belly-button ring. Underneath it all, they saw the bassist who'd left them 4 years prior.  
"Katie Lymen?" The girls called. The girl didn't look up and took a seat half-way down the bus.  
Eleni stood up and moved towards her.  
"Hey, is this seat taken?" She motioned to the seat next to Katie.  
Katie shook her head. "Cool." Eleni took a seat before tossing her honey-blonde hair over her shoulder.  
"So, how's life been Katie? How was New York?" She asked off-handedly.  
"I'm sorry, i don't know what you are talking about." Katie said not lookign at Eleni.  
"Oh, you aren't Katie Lymen?" Eleni's voice dropped slightly in obvious dissapointment.  
Katie shook her head. "Okay, sorry." Eleni stood up and returned to the back of the bus.  
"It's not Katie, apparently." Eleni told Michelle. Gordon raised an eyebrow. "It looks like her..."  
  
"Heard the rumour? It's spreading around the school." Alicia whispered to Billy, Tomika, Zack and Summer.  
Summer shook her head. "No, usually i'm first to know too." She looked slightly dissapointed so Tomika rubbed her shoulder. "What is it 'Liche?" Tomika asked. Zack stuffed his hands in his pockets.  
"It's about Katie. I heard Frankie tellign Lawrence and Gordon yesteday arvo at the arcade. Frankie's trying to find Freddy but he's late as usual."  
The bell rang and the 5 of them gathered their books and hurried to their first class.  
  
Ms Graham smiled at the new girl.  
"Hello Ms Lymen, welcome to Horace Green." Katie looked up from under her school beret.  
"It's actually welcome back Miss."

* * *

**A/N**: Thought there needed to be a bit on the other charecters. Thought i would feel left out if i were them. Anyway, as you can tell, they haven't changed much...  
  
**Mel15**: Hey, thanks dude! I feel special now...


	6. First Day

**Disclaimer:** I'm not Mike White and THEREFORE I don't own School of Rock.  
  
**SCHOOL OF WHAT?  
**  
Chapter Five:  
First Day  
  
Freddy hurredly knocked on the Science classroom door.  
He hated Science and honestly had no idea why he'd chosen it.  
Probably because it was a bludge.  
The teacher opened the door and glanced over at him shaking her head.  
"Late Mr Jones?" Freddy grinned sheepishly.   
"Missed bus Miss. You know how it is..." Ms Graham just shook her head again.  
"Just go sit down and don't disturb the new student."  
Freddy's eyes opened wider. 'New meat?' He thought grinning inwardly.  
He took his seat glancing over at the girl.  
Her hair hung over her face.  
"Hi." Freddy whispered and the girl turned to face him. Her expression was blank as she studied his face.  
"New here?" Freddy asked glancing around to make sure that there was no one else listening.  
"Not exactly." The girl whispered back, the familiarity of her voice making Freddy question his hearing.  
"So from around here?" The girl nodded. "Moved but came back, you should know."  
She looked up at him and Freddy lowered his eyebrows.  
There was something about her that seemed familiar but he couldn't pick it up.  
Just as he belived he was about to get it, Ms Graham pointed to the girl.  
"Katie, what is the answer to Question 15." The girl looked up at the teacher.  
"Mitosis miss." Ms Graham smiled and turned on another student.  
It hit Freddy then who it was. He couldn't believe it. She'd changed to much.  
"Katie? Is it really you?" Katie turned to him.  
"Really a quick one aren't you Jones?" She smirked.  
  
Freddy jogged to keep up with Katie as she hurried to her locker.  
She swung it open just as Freddy caught up and he jumped back as it came towards his face.  
"You're back! It's great. Now the band can back together." Katie slammed the locker quickly.  
"Or not." She said simply turning away.  
Freddy stopped for a moment then chased after her again.  
"What do you mean?" Katie stopped.  
"We didn't break up before because i left, i left because we broke up. Look, there is no point living in the past. The 'School of Rock' is gone Jones, you'll get over it." She pushed open the girls bathroom doors and Freddy was left looking dumbfounded.  
"And then i heard that Freddy had seen her and..." The blonde sitting on the sink edge stopped and looked over at Katie.  
Katie raised her eyebrows.  
"Katie? It's really you!" The blonde jumped off the sink edge and raced towards Katie who stepped out of her way at the last minute.  
"Hi Marta." She said simply. The little blonde ditz hadn't changed a bit.  
The other two girls turned and Katie recognised Tamika and Alicia.  
They smiled and walked towards her, clearly happy to see her again.  
Katie raised her eyebrows, turned and exited the toilets hoping they wouldn't follow.  
She bumped into Freddy. "Bloody hell, you're everywhere!" She sighed.  
Freddy smiled a cocky grin. "You're right about the band Katez..."  
"It's Katie." Katie said simply, ignoring Freddy's old nickname for her.  
Freddy nodded. "Katie. There's no point living in the past. We've all changed."  
Katie lowered a eyebrow and raised her hand to his forehead.  
"You okay. You weren't supposed to agree with me."  
Freddy shrugged then the bell went signifying their next class.  
"I've got English, what've you got?" Freddy asked Katie. She shruged and pulled out her timetable.  
"Advanced Math." She read aloud.  
Freddy nodded and waved as Katie hurried down an alternative corridor to his.  
  
Katie stepped onto the schoolbus, thankful to have made it through her first horrible day.  
She sighed as Eleni and Michelle motioned for her to join them. She ignored, pretending she hadn't seen them and took a seat near the middle.  
She pulled out her headphones and put them on her head.  
_Oh, It Seems Like I Can Finally Rest My Head On Something Real, I Like The Way That Feels. Oh, Its As If You Know Me Better Then I Ever Knew Myself, I Like The Way That Feels...  
_Katie tugged them off at the sound of a pop song she didn't like.  
She changed the channel quickly but couldn't find anything she liked.  
She slammed it back in her bag just as a shadow fell over her.  
"Hay, is this seat empty?" Freddy asked.  
Katie growled and looked up at him.  
He'd followed her around all day and she was getting tired of him.  
"Look, it is empty, but not for you okay? Now, leave me alone!" Katie sighed, happy to have got it out.  
Freddy looked hurt. He shoved his hands in his pockets and walked away.  
Katie put her head in her hands.  
"Why here? Why now?" She whispered to herself.  
"I just wish i were back in NY"

* * *

A/N: Sorry, super short chapter. Meh, the next one will be longer. I promise! 

**Nanners-77**: Thanks dude. Thanks for the advice!  
**Wiseoldman:** Ah, that's what we'd all like to know (well, i know...). The answer is coming...  
**DancindDreamer08:** Done and Done Dude!


	7. Revelations

**Disclaimer:** I Don't own 'School of Rock.' Why? Because i'm not Mike White. Why? Because i'm not. Why? Shut up!  
  
**SCHOOL OF WHAT?  
**  
Chapter Six:  
Revelations  
  
"Mom, i'm home."  
He slammed the door behind him and turned on the radio.  
Linkin Park came on and he turned it up louder.  
  
_Memories consume  
Like opening the wound  
I'm picking me apart again_  
  
Turning on his computer, he opened his MSN Messanger list and was happy to see Zack on.  
  
**SpazzyMcG**: Hey Dude. What's Up?  
**ZA44**: Homework. What's New! Hey, You See Katie 2Day?  
**SpazzyMcG**: Yeh, Rejected Me Flat Out  
**ZA44:** Really? That Sucks.  
**SpazzyMcG**: Yeh.  
**ZA44**: Hey, She Just Came On. Add Her To The Convo.  
**SpazzyMcG**: K  
  
(PoshTosh Has Entered The Conversation)  
  
**SpazzyMcG**: Hey Katie  
**ZA44**: Hay  
**PoshTosh**: What Do You Want?  
**PoshTosh:** I've Got Homework To Do  
**SpazzyMcG**: Just Wanna Talk Crap, You Know, Like Old Times..  
**PoshTosh:** Knock Yourselves Out  
  
(PoshTosh Has Left The Conversation)  
  
**ZA44**: You're Right. She's Changed!  
**SpazzyMcG**: Yeh, Better Get Back To Homework Dude.  
**ZA44:** Bye  
  
(ZA44 Has Left The Coversation)  
(Za44 Is Offline)  
  
Freddy closed the screen and turned off the monitor before turning to his chest of drawers.  
He pulled out a photo album.  
He flipped to a photo of Katie from the 'Battle of the Bands.'  
"Oh dear Katie. What am i going to do?"  
He sighed thinking about how Katie had changed.  
He slammed the album shut and threw it forcefully back in his drawer.  
"Forget about her Freddy. The Katie you used to love is gone..."  
  
**A/N**: That is officially my worst chapter, i just needed someway to change Freddy's attitude and reveal how he used to feel about her.  
Feel free to egg. Then again, i did give you two chapters in one day...you should be thanking me!  
  
**sum1veryspecial:** -takes rose- Oh, thanks hun! 


	8. Changed

**Disclaimer:** I Don't Own 'School of Rock.' Not The Storyline Anyway... The Song Belongs To 'The Darkness.'  
  
**SCHOOL OF WHAT?  
**  
Chapter Seven:  
Changed  
  
Katie sighed heavily as Freddy turned the corner and came towards her.  
'Here we go again.' She thought.  
But Freddy didn't wave or smile or anything, instead he just walked right past her.  
Katie turned.  
"Hey, no chasing today?"  
Freddy stopped and turned to face her.  
"I've got better things to do then follow you around Lymen."  
He turned back, took one step then turned to face Katie again.  
"Want a puppy? Try the pound." And with that he carried on walking until he was out of sight.  
Katie wiped the confused look from her face.  
"Ohhh kay then." She muttered to herself then turned and joined her Calculus class.  
  
"Seat empty?" Katie motioned to the seat beside Freddy as he sat with his back against a wall in the lunchroom.  
He looked up and cast a look over at Zack who merely shrugged.  
"I guess. Decided to join us again?" He moved his feet off the seat and Katie sat down.  
"No, everywhere else is full." She raised her eyebrows in his direction, clearly impressed by his change in attitude.  
Freddy smirked. "Well, in that case, theres always the grass. Enjoy some time with the juniors."  
Freddy raised his feet to push her off but Katie just caught them.  
"Push me Jones and you'll wish you'd never been born!" Katie snapped, not turning to face him.  
Freddy put his feet down wearily.  
"Okay then."  
Zack laughed. Katie turned her eyes to him.  
"Something to say Mooneyham?" Zack's eyes went a little wider.  
"Yeh, actually, i do. What is your problem?" He started to get a little angry.  
Katie rolled her eyes and stood up.  
"I'm out of here. Later."  
  
Last Period was Gym class and Katie sat alongside Marta on the oval's edge.  
"Love is so cute." Marta sighed looking over at Summer and Zack.  
Katie rolled her eyes.  
"Love is a three-letter word witha magic 'e'."  
Marta scowled.  
"Some of us are a little more romantic then you Katie."  
Katie shrugged. "Yeh, i guess."  
Marta looked away wistfully. "They remind me of Andrew and I last year."  
Katie rolled her eyes again.  
"If you roll your eyes anymore Katie they'll fall out of your head." Freddy piped up.  
He'd been watching Katie for a while now but hadn't realised it.  
Katie turned on him.  
"Shut it Jones." Was her simple comeback.  
She rose to her feet and Freddy joined her.  
"Where are you going?" He asked, clear intrest in his voice.  
Katie narrowed her eyes at him.  
"You are aware that stalking is illegal in all 52 states?" She asked almost angrily.  
Freddy just laughed. "I thought we'd been over this..."   
Katie started walking and Freddy kept pace.  
As they approached the science block Freddy spoke. "Look, Katie,i followed because we need to talk."  
Katie stopped. "Nothing to talk about Jones..." She was interrupted.  
"Stop calling me that. I have a name you know." Katie seemed impressed by Freddy's sudden outburst of anger.  
"Okay, Frederick, we'll talk." She sat down under a tree and leaned against its trunk.  
Freddy crouched in front of her. For a moment they were silent.  
"Well, you wanted to talk so talk!" Katie looked away from him.  
Freddy nodded throwing his gaze towards Summer and Zack who were now chasing each other around Marta. Marta was still gazing into space.  
"Look at them. I remember when we were like that." Katie groaned.  
"Nice Hallmark. Got anything else to say because everyone's been doing this all day. Trying to get me back to 'old Katie.'  
Well, i got some news for you. I'm not going back." She stood up and Freddy grabbed her arm.  
"What happened to you? In New York?" Katie looked away.  
"It wasn't New York, it was here. After Dewey..." She looked at the ground.  
"Look, Dewey gave me everything i cherished here. He gave me friends, music, fun. When he died, well, i felt i didn't deserve it anymore. It just..." She stopped.   
Freddy looked away and she pulled her arm from his grasp. "Listen to me, Bleeding Bloody Heart!"  
She turned away and ran. Freddy didn't bother to follow.  
  
_Love Is Only A Feeling, Drifting Away. When I'm In Your Arms I Start Believeing, This Is To Stay. But Love Is Only A Feeling, Anyway..._  
Katie slammed the door behind her and tugged off the discman.  
She threw it down on her bed and soon joined it.  
She hadn't meant to tell Freddy the real reason behind her change, at least, not yet.  
"Why did i have to open my big mouth?" She questioned herself.  
The pink rabbit fell down on the bed and stared at her.  
"Stupid rabbit." She slapped at it and it flew across the room.  
She looked at it as it hit the floor and realised she was wishing that had been her father's face.  
"This is his fault. If only he hadn't forced me to go to NY..."  
She buried her head in a pillow.

* * *

**A/N:** Meh, that was meant to come later but i'm running low on ideas.  
Anything would be helpful. Please people, i'm having a brain freeze! 

**Nanners-77**: Hey thanks! It's cool to know that people like it! I tried to make it different when i started. I hope i've achieved that!  
**Wiseoldman**: Here's the answer! I've Never been to NY so i made it all up! He He!  
**JustVisitingUKGirl**: I Hadn't intened her to be goth when i started, it just kinda came together. I love KF fics.


	9. Realities

**Disclaimer:** I Don't own 'School of Rock' or the songs (U2 & Switchfoot)  
  
**SCHOOL OF WHAT?**  
  
Chapter Eight:  
Realities  
  
_We Were Meant To Live For So Much More  
We Lost Ourselves  
We Were Meant To Live For So Much More...  
_  
Katie flicked away the fly with her left hand.  
She straightened against the tree and shifted her weight slightly.  
It wasn't very comfortable under the big oak tree but there was nowhere else in the yeard where she could get some peace.  
She flicked over another page and scanned it with her finger as she read.  
The sun was blocked a moment later and Katie looked up at the shadow towering over her.  
"Oh, it's just you!" She sighed and returned to her reading.  
Katie's 12-year-old cousin grinned. "Nice to see you too Katie dear."  
Hannah Lymen sat down beside Katie and glanced at the book cover.  
"Catcher in the Rye. What's that about?"   
Katie turned on her. "Look, i have to read this for English by Monday, as in, two days from now so take the hint and dissapear!"  
Hannah raised her eyebrows and held up her hands.  
"Okay, sheesh. Whats wrong with you? Break up with your boyfriend or something?"  
"Go! Now!" Katie yelled and Hannah ran.

* * *

_In The Name Of Love  
One More In The Name Of Love  
In The Name Of Love  
One More In The Name Of Love_  
  
Freddy threw a tennis ball at the back of his place.  
It bounced off and he caught it mid-bounce.  
He threw again but missed and the ball flew down the side of the house onto the walkway.  
As Freddy jogged after it he spotted a girl rubbing her head.  
"I come to visit and you throw a ball at me?" Marta joked.  
Freddy picked up the ball. "Sorry, accident."  
Marta laughed. "It's okay, no serious injuries sustained."  
She followed him to his backyard.  
"So, what you up to this afternoon?" Freddy shrugged.  
"As usual, nothing!" He grinned.  
Marta nodded. "Well, i was headed down to the cemetary. It's almost an anniversary, thoguht i'd get in early."  
Freddy nodded. "May as well pay respects to the old doof."  
Marta laughed.  
Freddy threw the ball through an upstairs window and followed Marta to the cemetary.  
It wasn't a long walk. That was one of the low points of living in Long Island, it was never far to anywhere!  
As for Freddy's house, it was conveniently nestled on the same street as the cemetary at one end and the giant shopping mall at the other!They located Dewey's grave easily. Marta admited she'd probably been there th emost out of everyone.  
Freddy looked down at it. The tombstoen still looked new though Freddy was sure that was just because of the caretakers.  
"It's been too long!" Marta thought aloud. "But not long enough. I still hear his voice."  
She turned to Freddy who was crouched beside the tombstone wiping dirt off the vase which held fresh flowers.  
"Do you Freddy?" She asked.  
Freddy looked up. "Sometimes. When i do something bad or say something stupid i'll hear him telling me to shut up or something."  
Marta sniffed. "I miss him."  
Freddy looked away. "So do i. When he left he took away so much!"

* * *

"MOM, I'M GOING OUT!" Katie yelled up the stairs wher her mother was making the beds.  
She pulled the front door behind her.  
"Where you going?" Hannah jumped up out of nowhere.  
"What the? Where the.. who cares. Go away." Katie started walking down the sidewalk.  
"Can i come? Are you going to go meet your friends?"  
"No." Katie said simply.  
"As if! I know you. You're going to the movies or a party or something. That's why you have that bag."  
Katie stopped. "Rack off Hannah!" She continued walking and Hannah kept in-step.  
"I wanna meet your friends." Hannah whined.  
"Look, i'm not going to meet my friends." Katie growled at Hannah.  
"Why not?" Hannah stopped.  
"Because i don't have any friends." Katie said simply and kept walking.  
Hannah watched her go.

* * *

**A/N**: Must. Stop. Updating.  
This is what i get for coming to my cousins.  
Stupid cousin with her stupid computer.  
BTW, Hannah is not mirror after anyone i'm related too, thank god!

**XoMissRileyXo**: Thanks!  
  
**Strokes**: He He. I don't think anyone can REALLY see Katie as a goth. I'm struggling and i'm writing it!  
  
**Wiseoldman**: Watch Katie fall to peices. He He!


	10. Mirror

**Disclaimer:** I Don't own 'School of Rock' or the songs (_'Mirror, Mirror'_ is owned by After The Fall (who kick ass) and _'She will be loved'_ is owned by Maroon 5.)  
  
**SCHOOL OF WHAT?**  
  
Chapter Nine:  
Mirror  
  
_Mirror Mirror,  
Am i just like you?..._  
  
Katie stopped the CD in her walkman and shoved it forcefully back into her bag.  
She stopped when she realised where she'd headed. The graveyard.  
Stooping her head she attempted to head past but something stopped her and she passed through the gate.  
"Katie?" A voice ahead of her muttered.  
Katie raised her head and caught Marta's eye.  
"Hey Marta." She said lazily.  
Marta took a step forward. "Hey, what's the matter?" Marta could tell by Katie's voice hat something was troubling her.  
Katie shook her head. "Nothing." She pushed past Marta and heard her yell something. Katie didn't catch it though.  
  
Freddy looked up as footsteps came closer.  
He turned to crack a joke to Marta but found himself gazing up at Katie.  
She looked so sad that he immediately wiped the smile off his face.  
"Hey." He said softly.  
Katie didn't look up. Instead, she just passed him and leant down beside Dewey's grave.  
Freddy realised he wasn't wanted there so he walked away.  
He stopped when he heard Katie's muffled crying.  
"Katie? Are you okay."  
Katie's head moved in reply.  
"Okay. Do you want me to leave?"  
No answer.  
"Katie?"  
"It's not fair Freddy." Katie's muffled voice came back, sobs evident.  
Freddy crouched down beside her and she turned her tear-stained face towards him.  
"I know." He rubbed his hand over her back.  
For a few seconds they stayed like that then quickly Katie stood up.  
"I've got to go." Was her only reply.  
"Katie." Freddy yelled after her.  
Katie slowed down but didn't turn.  
"We've got a practice today. At Zack's place. Could you try to make it?"  
Katie shrugged then ran off again leaving Freddy watching her go.  
  
Freddy pulled out the songwords and handed them to Tomika.  
She raised her eyebrows as she read them.  
"You wrote these Freddy?" She looked at the blond haired boy sitting behind the drum kit.  
Freddy nodded.  
"So, are you going to sing them? Everyone else knows their parts. I made the tune before the words."  
Zack laughed. "Words usually come first."  
Freddy shrugged. "I'm special!"  
Tomika nodded. "I'll sing it."  
The next second there was a knock on the door and Summer rushed over to open it.  
"Oh My Gosh! Katie!" She squealed as the dark-haired girl entered the room.  
Freddy smiled behind his drums.  
Marta and Alicia rushed over. Eleni, taking off the bass, wasn't far behind there. Michelle, who'd never been too much of a fan of Katie's, headed slowly over behind the others.  
The boys didn't move, they just smiled and nodded as casually as possible.  
Amid all the ruckus, Tomika whistled lously and everyone turned.  
"Hate to break up the reunion but we got to practice Freddy's new song here."  
Katie cast her eyes over at Freddy.  
Freddy could tell what she was asking so he nodded. "Yes, i wrote a song, surprise surprise."  
Alicia giggled. "It's really good."  
She handed Katie a copy of her lyrics.  
"Come, sit with me and listen." Katie nodde slowly and headed with Summer towards a couch near the front.  
Eleni rushed back to her position and slid the bass over her head.  
Katie felt a pang of jealousy. They'd already filled her spot...

"_Beauty queen of only eighteen  
She had some trouble with herself  
He was always there to help her  
She always belonged to someone else  
I drove for miles and miles  
And wound up at your door  
I've had you so many times but somehow  
I want more_."

Katie smiled as Tomika sang.  
The song was really good. Beside her, Summer was tapping her foot and mouthing along to the words.  
Katie looked down at the lyrics as Tomika continued.

"I_ don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved  
She will be loved.  
Tap on my window knock on my door  
I want to make you feel beautiful  
I know I tend to get so insecure  
It doesn't matter anymore  
It's not always rainbows and butterflies  
It's compromise that moves us along  
My heart is full and my door's always open  
You can come anytime you want_."

Katie watched the concentration on Freddy's face as he banged his drums.  
She could see in her memory all the weird faces he used to pull while drumming.  
They'd gone now and his face was emotionless.

"_I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved  
She will be loved  
I know where you hide  
Alone in your car  
Know all of the things that make you who you are  
I know that goodbye means nothing at all  
Comes back and begs me to catch her every time she falls  
Tap on my window knock on my door  
I want to make you feel beautiful  
I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved_"

Suddenly Marta and Alicia stepped up to the mic.

"_Please don't try so hard to say goodbye  
Please don't try so hard to say goodbye_."

Tomika smiled and watched them then picked up her mic again and whisperd into it.

"_Yeah,   
I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Try so hard to say goodbye_."

Summer burst into applause as the song ended.  
Eleni looked as if she were about to die and Zack was grinning like an idiot.  
Lawrence bowed. He had the biggest part in the entire thing for a first time.  
Freddy clapped his drumsticks together.  
"Nice work people." He glanced at his watch.  
"Better get going." Eleni said putting down the bass. Zack nodded and watched her go.  
Summer scowled. Katie realised she'd obviously missed a lot and decided not to ask.  
Freddy climbed out from behind his kit.  
"Kay, i'll see you guys." Frankie and Lawrence nodded. They were in a meaningful conversation about atoms.  
Freddy turned to Katie. "You liked it?" He asked shoving his drumsticks in his backpack then slipping it on.  
Katie nodded.  
As Freddy turned his back Summer leant towards Katie.  
"You might think you've changed Katie, but, honestly, you can't fool us. We're like family here and i saw you watching Eleni killing at bass. I know you want back in the band."  
Katie turned towards Summer and shrugged. "Whatever."  
She grabbed her bag and pushed past Freddy as he went out the door.  
"Hey, Katie wait. It's dark, i'll walk you home."  
"Oh, my hero." Katie muttered sarcastically.  
"Was that sarcasm my dear Katie Lymen?" Freddy joked.  
Katie didn't say anything.  
As they reached Katie's street Freddy grabbed her arm and shoved a sheet of paper towards her.  
"Keep it. In case you never come to practice again."  
Katie looked down at it. A shet of music for the bass guitar. It was Freddy's song.  
"I was going to give it to you earlier but it probably would've upset Eleni."  
Katie looked up at him. He was a head taller than her.  
"Why are you giving me this?" She asked.  
"Because i know you'll never come back to the band." Katie nodde slowly at his reply.  
"Thanks." She said softly.  
"I'm glad you liked the song." Freddy replied as he turned towards his street. "Because i wrote it for you."

* * *

**Wiseoldman:** I know that feeling. I so need caffeine now actually....  
**Brenna:** Hey, thanks dude!  
**Strokes:** Thanks for the offer. I might need it soon!  
**Nanners-77**: I did actually. Oh dear. Not enough caffeine for you!


	11. Replaced?

**Disclaimer**: I don't own 'School of Rock.'  
  
**SCHOOL OF WHAT?  
**  
Chapter Ten:  
Replaced?  
  
"Ms Lymen? Are you even paying attention?"  
Katie turned away from the window.  
"Of course Miss." She said simply.  
"What's the answer then?" Ms Anderson asked again.  
Katie glanced down at her History notes in a hope of finding an answer.  
"1937" Freddy whispered through gritted teeth  
"1937 Miss." Katie said surely to the teacher.  
Ms Anderson nodded and walked to the other side of the classroom.  
"Well?" Freddy asked.  
Katie raised her eyebrows and looked over at him.  
"Well what?" She asked.  
"Well. What do you have to stay?"  
"Leave me alone?" She grinned evilly and turned her attention back to the board.  
  
"Look at how she treats him." Michelle growled as she watched Freddy and Katie's interaction.  
Eleni looked over at them.  
"Hard to get." Eleni said simply before going back to her work.  
Michelle snorted. "Oh, you mean like how you tried to play with Freddy those short months ago."  
Eleni blushed red.  
"C'mon 'Leni, i know perfectly well that you still like him." Michelle smiled knowingly.  
"Shut up for once 'Celle." Eleni whispered into her desk.  
Michelle grinned.  
"Look, now is the perfect time. He's a cute guy and he knows it, you are a cheerleader and best-friends with the head cheerleader and he keeps getting rejected by his ex. Move in now while he's still crying over the rejection."  
Eleni looked over at him.  
"Okay." She said simply.  
"What's that?" Michelle asked.  
Eleni looked up at her friend.  
"I said, okay. What's your plan?"  
  
"Hey."  
Freddy looked up from the book before him.  
"Hey Eleni. Sit down."  
Eleni shook her head. "I just came to ask you something. You know the dance next Friday that the seniors organised?"  
Freddy knew too well. He'd just got rejected by Katie when he'd asked her to go with him.  
"Yeh. Why? You need a lift? It's just that, i wasn't going to go..." He was cut off.  
"I just wanted to know if you'd go with me?" She asked quickly.  
Freddy's eyes widened a little more. "Um, i'm not sure. Like i said, i wasn't intending to go..."  
"Well, my mum reckons its a good idea. You know how close our parents are!" She grinned.  
Freddy's parents and Eleni's parents had gone to school together in their high school days and had been close ever since then.  
"Ah, yeh. I guess we can...as friends."  
Eleni smiled. "I wouldn't ask for anything else Freddy-Kins." Eleni punched him softly in the arm.  
Freddy looked back at his work.  
"Ah, so i've got to finish this okay?"  
Eleni nodded.  
"I'll leave you alone." Eleni left the library where she ran into Katie coming down the corridor.  
She plastered on a smile.  
"Hey Katie." She said brightly.  
Katie raised her eyebrows.  
"What are you so happy about."  
Eleni shrugged.  
"Well, you'd be happy to if Freddy had just begged you to go to the dance with him." She grinned brightly. "Anyway, must dash."  
With that Eleni pushed past her and hurried away.  
  
"Katie." Freddy called.  
Katie didn't look up from the table nearby so Freddy closed his book and headed over to her table.  
"Didn't hear me call?" Freddy asked sitting down across from her.  
Katie didn't flich but kept reading the non-fiction novel.  
"What you reading?" Freddy asked.  
Katie held up the book so he could see the heading.  
"_Blue Murder_. Intresting?" He asked.  
Katie shut the book.  
"I'm trying to read. Is there something you want?" She said harshly.  
Freddy shook his head. "Nope."  
"Okay, that's good because the last thing i want to do with you is talk. Might start on any kind of subject. Like the dance..." She trailed off and waited for him to admit he was going with Eleni.  
"Nah, lets talk about the band."  
Katie slammed her book down on the table and stood up.  
"Why? It's so obvious that that is just another place where i've been replaced." She stormed away.

* * *

**Emma**: Not yet. She's my next complication  
**lilstrummergrl527**: Everyone is odd in their own way. I know i'd love a song written for me. Especially by Freddy...  
**!:** Yep, awww sums it up  
**DD**: He he. Mind-reader is another to add to my resume. I love that song, it's just great!  
**Nanners-77**: Thanks. BTW, i had caffeine before writing this -dances around like an idiot-  
**Wiseoldman**: That's one way of putting it. -laughs- 


	12. Ride On

**Disclaimer:** I don't own 'School of Rock' or 'Ride On'. I don't own much do i?  
  
**SCHOOL OF WHAT?**  
  
Chapter Eleven:  
Ride On...  
  
_Ride On,  
Ride Till Early Morning Sun  
Ride On,  
Like The Dawning Of The Day  
It's Too Late,   
To Let All Your Feelings Show  
Go On,  
Till The Night's Swept Away  
_  
Eleni wrinkled up her nose.  
"What are you listening to?"  
Freddy pulled out a CD cover.  
"Who are they?" Eleni asked stupidly.  
"Some New Zealand band."  
"Oh, okay. Well, it stinks."  
They were sitting in Freddy's loungeroom finishing up some homework that Freddy's mother had forced Freddy to help Eleni with.  
"Look, lets not focus on my music and more on this History project."  
Eleni had finished the homework, it was sitting on her bed in her room.  
She was a cheerleader, but she wasn't stupid!  
She knew perfectly well that Freddy's mother would make him help her and that meant a few hours close to Freddy if she played her cards right.  
  
At 10 Katie flicked off the television and headed up to her room.  
When she was young she'd go over to Freddy's whenever her parents went out for the night.  
That didn't happen these days and Katie was beginning to miss it.  
Of course, Freddy was likely pre-occupied with his new girlfriend...  
Without knowing it tears began to run down her cheeks.  
  
_Running From The City Lights  
Running From This Empty Love  
Running Out Of Time Tonight  
I'm Screaming Out For Help!  
_  
"We're finished! Finally!" Freddy fell against the table in relief.  
It was just after 10 and he'd spent way too long on the homework.  
He hadn't realised before how truly stupid Eleni was.  
He found himself thinking 'If it had been Katie...'  
The something in him angered him. 'If it had been Katie she wouldn't've asked for my help!'  
"You sound relieved to be getting away from me." Eleni pouted.  
Freddy looked up at her. "'Leni, i need to sleep. We got band practice tomorrow morning remember?! I still don't know why we couldn't've done this tomorrow afternoon."  
Eleni shrugged. "Parents."  
Freddy grinned. "True."  
He smacked her playfully on the shoulder as he stood up. "I better go."  
Eleni nodded. "Remember Friday okay?"  
Freddy nodded. "Course! I'll be there!"  
"Oh, one last favour to ask you Freddy-Kins."  
Freddy turned. "Yeh."  
"Could you help me with my History a bit more. I really stink at dates and things."  
Freddy sighed. "I guess..."  
"Oh, not if it's a problem." She smiled.  
Freddy shook his head. "It's not. What are friends for eh?"  
"K, i'll see you lunchtime Monday then?"  
Freddy nodded. "I'll be there...guns blazing."  
  
_Slow Down, You're Moving Too Fast  
Go On, When You Feel You're Falling  
C'mon, You Better Stop Dreaming,   
It's All In Your Head_  
  
"We got a special visitor today and she comes with an announcement..."  
The entire band as Tomika announced the new arrival.  
They hadn't been expecting any visitors.  
Katie stepped into the room and caught Eleni's eye.  
Michelle scowled and Eleni looked away.  
"I've decided to come back. And that means..."  
She glared at Eleni.  
"No more replacements."

* * *

**!:** I agree. She's VERY Jealous but will deny it in a court of law. -giggles-  
**Emma**: He will, sooner or later  
**IndiazQT**: I will. Thanks  
**Wiseoldman**: Years...  
**lilstrummergrl527:** Maybe she has actually, we'll have to wait and see... 


	13. Witches

**Disclaimer:** I don't own 'The Bill'. I don't I don't I don't!

**School of What?**  
  
Chapter Twelve:  
Witches

Eleni scowled as Katie pushed past her the school hall.  
"Stupid cow took my place in the band."  
"Technically it was hers in the first place." Muttered Michelle who was trying to stir up trouble.  
Eleni looked at her friend. "Whose side are you on?"  
Michelle smiled. "Yours of course, I was just saying, what are you going to do about it?"  
Eleni looked back at Katie.  
"I don't know."  
Michelle raised her eyebrows. "I heard she's going to the dance."  
Eleni stopped in surprise. "Katie doesn't dance."  
Michelle grinned. "I know but apparently she's going with Summer's cousin Luke."  
Eleni rolled her eyes. "That dork."  
Michelle scowled.  
Eleni grinned. "Sorry, I forgot about that giant crush you had on him in the 5th grade."  
Michelle pushed open the girl's bathroom door and Eleni followed her in.  
"Anyway, off that subject. Well, we all know how she re-acted when she found out 'bout you and Freddy at the dance right?"  
Eleni nodded.  
It had been the talk of the school that Freddy had been seen fighting with her in the library and had succeeded in getting them both kicked out.  
Michelle's brother's girlfriend Kayleigh had seen them. She was a gossip and she'd passed it on.  
"So?"  
Michelle smacked her stupid friend on the head. "Well, duh! You just gotta make sure that she sees Freddy having a nice time with you."  
Eleni nodded. "Good idea."  
"Course it is. I'm beautiful and smart." Michelle flicked her hair then turned to the door of the toilet closest to her.  
She hit it with the palm of her hand. "Hurry up already, people are waiting."  
She was the only one but she liked to make it sound as if there were more than one.  
The door clicked and out stepped Summer Hathaway.  
"It's all yours Michelle." She smiled innocently.  
Eleni frowned but Michelle kept a straight face.  
"You say anything you heard to Katie and I'll..."  
Summer cut her off. "You'll what Michelle? Say a few mean words then get your sheep to steal my boyfriend? I'm not scared of you..." She looked to Eleni. "And you can bet that Katie doesn't care. We all know that Freddy likes her, it'll just take him a while to realise it."  
Eleni pouted. "Stupid cow." She muttered under her breath.  
Summer turned to face her. "What was that?"  
Eleni scowled at her ready for a fight.  
"Lets go Eleni, this is obviously the dorks bathroom." Michelle muttered.  
Summer smiled. "Try the 'I'm A Plastic Barbie Cheerleader' one instead. It's just down the hall."  
The door slammed behind the two of them and Summer went back to adjusting her hair in the mirror.

"Took you long enough." Zack smiled as Summer sat down next to him at the lunch tables.  
"I had a run-in with a few lovely girls." She picked up Zack's apple and bit into it.  
Zack nodded. "I bet I can guess who they were."  
Summer grinned.  
"What diabolical scheme are the two little witches concocting now?"  
"Trying to get some revenge I think. Probably just bored and trying to find their next victim."  
Zack tilted his head. "Katie?"  
Summer nodded. "Got it in one." She put the apple back down and took his bag of corn chips instead.  
"When you're done eating my lunch do you want to tell me what they were saying?"  
Summer nodded and swallowed a chip. "Usual plastic cheerleader stuff. She did this, she did that, I stole her boyfriend but I'll shift the blame. Same old same old."  
Zack nodded. "This is about Freddy then?" He asked.  
Summer nodded.  
"What's about Freddy then?" Freddy said plonking his meal on the table and sitting down across from them.  
"Nothing. You finished that Social Science project yet?" Zack asked.  
Freddy's eyes went wide. "When's that due?"  
"This afternoon." Zack replied.  
Freddy swore quickly under his breath when stood up and jogged from the cafeteria.  
"I'm guessing that means no."  
"Doesn't it always?" Summer said as she reached across the table for Freddy's untouched Strawberry milk.

Katie pulled out her _Blue Murder_ book again and continued reading.  
She'd had to promise the librarian that she wouldn't start any more fights before he'd allowed her in but now she was sitting in a large comfy chair in the Social Sciences corner in peace.  
Just as she turned a page the sound of footsteps on the stairs put her off and she looked over the back of the chair to see Freddy rush down the stairs towards her corner of the library.  
'Leave me alone.' Katie thought as his steps got closer.  
She wriggled down further in her chair so he wouldn't see her.  
"Hey." Freddy muttered as he reached for a book about the rainforests of somewhere or other.  
Katie didn't fancy Social Sciences, it just bored her.  
"Hi." Katie replied quietly.  
'Just go away. Take your book and go away.' Katie thought.  
She didn't want to get kicked out again.  
"We need to talk." Freddy said quietly not looking up from the book he was flicking through.  
"Okay, whatever. You talk, I'll just sit here quietly and pretend I'm listening."  
Freddy looked up.  
"What happened to you?"  
Katie glared up at him. "What is that supposed to mean?"  
Freddy put the book back and grabbed another one.  
"You've turned into a...well, that's the nice way of saying it?"  
"Spit it out already, I have better things to do then listen to your..."  
"Bitch." Freddy said cutting her off.  
Katie glanced up at him. "Thanks."  
Freddy shrugged. "I can play your game as well as you can." He started to walk away.  
Katie put down her book and stood up.  
"Whatever you're trying to do..." She said angrily.  
Freddy turned to face her as he reached the bottom of the stairs.  
"You know what...I really don't get your game. I mean, I know what it is but why play it? I...don't get you, and I don't think you get yourself either."  
Katie glanced at the ground but could feel his eyes watching her.  
"See you in Science." Freddy said then Katie heard his feet jog quickly upstairs.

* * *

**Strokes:** You're mad! Thanks for the review though...  
**Wiseoldman**: Thanks! She is kinda tempermental isn't she?  
**Emma**: Hate is such a strong word! Totally justified here! Thanks for the review!  
**Nanners-77**: -takes coffee off her- Oh dear, no more of this for you hun!  
**IndiazQT**: Thanks for the review  
**Maria**: Their my fave couple! Can you tell?


	14. Dances With The Devil

**Disclaimer: **I don't own 'School of Rock', sadly some dude named Mike White does. He should give it to me though!

**School of What?**

Chapter Thirteen:

Dances With The Devil

Eleni always dressed over-the-top for certain occasions when she wanted to impress or destroy. Tonight it was destroy. Destroy Katie and Freddy once and for all.

Too long she'd stood on the sidelines as Katie's friend and watched her steal Freddy's heart, kick ass in a rock band and make a name for herself while Eleni was stuck as a groupie on the sidelines with Frankie and Billy. She hated Katie with every inch of her very being. She knew hate was a strong word but there was something about Katie that forced you to hate and yet still pity her. She had everything, didn't know, then threw it all away.

Eleni's mother had always said that once you've realised you don't know what you've got till it's gone then you realise the pain that is life. Of course, at this stage, Eleni's mother was still moping about her break-up with Eleni's father. In a good neighbourhood like their's it was a cardinal sin to disgrace one's family with a divorce. The good Thomas name had been thrown in the mud.

"Mom, I'm off." She yelled as her dad pulled up in the driveway. It normally wasn't cool to be seen dropped off at a dance by your dad but Eleni's father had a Merc so he was tops.

Eleni's mother came o the door. "Have a nice time dear, and say hi to Freddy for me."

She seemed genuinely pleased Eleni had been going to the dance with Freddy, she'd always thought he was a nice boy no matter how bad a reputation he had. Of course, she thought it was as a pair that they were going. Eleni didn't have the heart to tell her mother that she was just a stand-in for someone else.

'Not for long.' She thought to herself, smiling.

She smiled at her mother. "I will, bye." She kissed her on the cheek then headed out to her dad.

As she got in the car her dad just raised his eyebrows. "I thought this was just a dance, not a formal."

Eleni brushed flat her ankle-length dark blue dress. "Daddy, you always know it's good to make a big impression, especially as a cheerleader. We're looked up to school!"

Her dad shrugged. "If you say so. We always just wore jeans and t-shirts to our dances."

Luke wasn't late, which was quite off-putting for Katie who was used to everyone being later than she was. He arrived exactly when she'd asked him to, as if he's timed the drive over just to make it.

When she'd opened the door he'd just grinned. He was dressed nicely, not too casual but not to formal either. Jeans and a classy shirt. Katie was pretty much the same. She wore black jeans and a frilly black top she'd borrowed from her cousin Amanda who was two years older.

"You look great." He'd smiled.

The pair had known each other for a while now, Luke living only a few suburbs away and visiting Summer every weekend. Luke and Summer were closer than cousins. As Summer put it, he was the closest thing to a brother she'd ever/would ever have.

"You ready to go?" He motioned to the rusty old Volvo in the driveway.

Katie smiled. "Yeah, sure."

Freddy leant against the door of the hall, waitin for Eleni to arrive. He'd known she'd be late but it had been 10 minutes since the dance had started. Eleni and her big entrances.

As he glanced at his watch again he noticed an old bomb chug into the school carpark.

He glanced up as Katie and Summer's cousin Luke got out of the car laughing.

It seemed obvious they'd had trouble with the car and Luke's jeans were smudged with grease.

Katie looped her arm through his as they headed towards the door, smiling and laughing.

Katie glanced at Freddy for a few seconds, then walked right past without a moment's hesitation.

Freddy turned and watched them as they headed inside.

Behind him Eleni cleared her throat. Freddy turned quickly and grinned sheepishly. "Oh hey. Lookin' good Eleni!" He said, unenthusiastically.

Eleni frowned and she noticed who Freddy had been looking at.

"Katie's here then?" She asked him.

He shrugged. "Really, I didn't notice." He lied.

Eleni smiled. "Okay, well, let's go in then." She slipped her arm around Freddy's and they went in, Freddy looked out for Katie the whole time.

Eleni and Michelle were standing at the drinks table as Katie came over.

She glanced at them for a second then returned to pouring drinks for herself and Luke.

Michelle was glaring at her as she looked up but Eleni was trying not to meet her gaze.

As Katie turned away Michelle spoke. "You think you can have everyone around your finger don't you?"

Katie turned back to them, only slightly surprised at the outburst. "Excuse me?"

Michelle motioned to Luke and the other band members. "Luke Hathaway, the band, Freddy Jones. You want everyone to like you, admire you. Well, you know what, I don't. I think you're a stupid fake."

Katie raised an eyebrow. "This coming from a cheerleader who has been dumb-struck drooling over my date all night. You think I haven't seen you?"

Michelle lowered her eyebrows. "Don't push me bitch." She warned.

"Or what? You'll do a cheer then drool some more. Get a life Michelle Butler!"

As she turned away Michelle picked up a glass of punch and threw it all over Katie.

Katie sighed and closed her eyes before tipping both glasses of coke over Michelle's head.

Michelle screamed. "Cola? This is a new dress!" She screeched and ran from the hall.

Katie smiled at Luke as he came over. "I think it's time we go now."

He nodded. "That was a certain finale to an interesting night."

As they headed out Katie caught Freddy's eye and grimaced. She'd won this round.

* * *

**A/N:** Good things come to those who wait. Now I'm not saying this a good thing exactly but hey, it's a chapter!

**Hayden: **That's an idea for a story. Do it then send me the link, I'd love to read it!

**Wiseoldman: **The twists get bigger. There's still a while before the final answer!

**Nishia: **Thanks for the support! It's these kinda review that made me come back to this after all this time!

**Strokes: **Maybe she will, maybe she will!

**Pippin: **Me too. Freddy and Katie just seem to work don't they?

**Sandy-Pandy: **I thought that lunch-eating bit would show Summer isn't a bossy cow anymore like she is in the movie. They've all changed a lot!

**Tricia: **Thanks. I love Dewey quotes!

**Springfieldcutie045: **Wow, gee, I've never got a review like that before. Thanks, I'm slightly overwhelmed!

**Artpixie37: **Soon my dear, soon!


	15. A Summer's Day

**Disclaimer:** It's all been said. I own nothing!

**A/N: **I've never been to an American school, i've never even seen one. We have morning meetings and roll call down here. Do you? Anyway, kinda using an Aus approach here. Hope you can understand it. Feel free to make a big deal out of it though.

**A/N 2: **I don't watch 'The OC' because it clashes with 'The Bill' but i have seen some of it on DVD. It's okay.

Chapter Fourteen

A Summer's Day

_So you think you got it all worked out_

_You've got your hot pants on, you've got your ass right out_

_You think that you are something new and special_

_And me in my drab dress we won't do at all_

Eleni and Michelle separated themselves from the other cheerleaders the whole of Monday morning. It wasn't a snobbish thing, but rather a friendly gesture which was surprising of the pair.

After the disaster that had been Friday night's dance, they needed time for the image of Michelle drenched in cola to die down before they could again be affiliated with the popular and beautiful. Of course, much to the displeasure of the two girls, Miss Katie Lymen had come out of the mess a hero. The newspaper headlines may well have read 'Mild Mannered Miss Thwarts Pair of Pitiless Princesses'. Thankfully they didn't, but Eleni could imagine they would've had they nbeen movie stars.

Being at Horace Green however was one step down from stardom. If they'd lived in California instead of dreary, cold and wet Long Island they would've been the Orange County kids.

Well, Eleni liked to think of them that way anyway. Thinkign this way made her Long Island's answer to Marissa, Michelle was Summer, Luke Hathaway would be her Seth and, if Eleni had her way, Freddy would be her Ryan.

* * *

Katie was aware of everyone looking at her. The looks varied of course though. Many were of contempt, but there was also a mix of disbelief an pride. It appeared to Katie as if the people of Horace Green were welcoming her back. 

'Well, i don't want to be welcomed back, i never wanted to come.' She told them in her head.

She'd never say it aloud though, as she knew that instead of answering questions it would only pose more.

Katie slammed her locker loudly and almost everyone in the hall looked away. She'd learnt that from when the SOR had first gone big time.

Two pairs of eyes stayed on her though their look was a warm one. Sighing she picked up her bag and walked over to them.

"You done that Advanced Maths homework?" She asked Summer as she reached them.

Summer shook her head and them motioned to Zack who was standing beside her. "No, but Geek Boy here has so i'm going to copy his." Zack frowned by Summer just continued. "I don't get it anyway. It was a bad idea to choose Maths, i shoudl just stick to my forte, Legal Studies."

Zack glanced at her. "Just because you like to be in control doesn't mean you're good at Legal Studies. We haven't even got the marks back for the first assignment yet."

Summer glared at him. "Actually, it does. Now, shut up and don't speak until i tell you to."

Zack rolled his eyes. "Well, obviously you're very good at intellegent arguments." He muttered sarcastically.

Katie almost managed a smile. The pair of them were too perfect. In Katie's heart she knew she wanted something like their relationship but her head refused to acknowledge it. It was terribly confusing.

"How about you Katie? I mean, do i really need to ask? You've always been a maths freak. I assume nothing's changed there." Summer said.

Katie shook her head. "I've finished it too. It was really very easy. All you need to remember is that the square root..." She trailed off and Summer childishly put her hands over her ears.

"Stop please!" She glanced between Zack and Katie, who were staring at her. "What? Anythign maths-oriented makes me physically sick! I hate it!"

Zack grinned. "I's the fact that you can't control it that sickens you, not the maths itself."

Summer smiled lopsidedly. "Sometimes i like being told what to do."

Zack laughed then pulled her towards him, cupping her face. "Okay, here's an order." He glanced at Katie, smiled mischievously, and then looked back at Summer. "Go do your own homework." He whispered.

Summer's jaw dropped and then she stepped away from him, whacking him in the arm as she did so. "Prick, i ahte you!" She exclaimed, obvious that she didn't mean it. She stormed off in the direction of the library.

"I love you too babe." Zack called after her. He turned to Katie. "Let's go, she'll meet us in the class."

Zack and Katie headde off to the audience hall where the other students were waiting. On the way they passed Freddy. He gave Katie a cold stare. Katie ignored him and kept walking. Zack watched the pair and wondered if they had any chance at all.

* * *

Eleni and Michelle haunted the libray bathroom all morning. t was the onl plac they were safe from judgemental eyes. No one that mattered came into the bathrooms, just the library geeks and they were all scared of Michelle. 

"And did you see her? She's soaking up the attention." Eleni muttered, a mix of jealousy and anger evident in her voice. She was sitting against the bench top mirrors, perched between two washbasins. Michelle was seated on the floor by the door, sitting with her back against the wall.

One advantage of the library bathrooms was that they were well looked after. Unlike many of the schools other bathrooms, these weren't covered in grafitti, flooded or smelt of cigarette smoke. 'The Geeks look after their toilets' both girls had thought when they'd first come in.

Michelle was about to reply when a pair of bespectacled eyes peered in through a gap in the door. Michelle kicked the door closed. "Bloody Geeks" She exclaimed loudly. She then turned to Eleni, who grinned. "Anyway, yeah, i've seen her. The worst bit though is those other bloody idiot students who look at her like she's Queen bloody Victoria or something. You know, saviour of the little people."

Eleni sighed. "Freddy is the worst. When she's around he acts so cold, but th eminute her back is turned, well, you can see how he feels about her."

Michelle frowned. "Damn Freddy Jones, he's one of a kind isn't he? One of those honest ty..." She trailed off, grinning. "I've got an idea."

Outside the bathroom door three girls waited patiently. Summer, who was finishing her homework and collecting some books she would consider throwing at Zack, saw them and headed downstairs. She walked over to the girl near the front, a bespectacled girl in her year named Natalie.

"Natalie, why are you all waiting out here? The bathroom isn't broken or something is it?" She glanced around for an out-of-order sign. There wasn't one.

Natalie shook her head and shuffled a little. "No, it's Eleni Thomas and Michelle Burke. They're in there and they won't let us in."

Summer sighed loudly. "Don't tell me you're scared off them!" The other girls looked away and Natalie just smiled nervously. Summer shrugged. "Okay, looks like i'm getting them out then."

The other scuttled off but Natalie just looked at her. "I'd watch them, they'll slam the door in your face withouta moment's hesitation." She quicly left. Summer watched her go, muttering "pathetic" as she headed upstairs.

Summer turned to the door and softly pushed it open, hearing Michelle's oh-so-familiar voice waft towards her. She stopped and listened to their conversation.

"And, if you do that, you'll get Freddy for sure." Michelle told Eleni's reflection in the bench top mirrors.

Summer frowned. Another stupid Michelle plan. It wouldn't work. ummer would stop it. She flung open the door and the pair turned.

"I've heard your plan, and i'm telling Freddy." Summer lied, hopign they'd spill it to her. Michelle was quicker than that though, and she ran over to the door, slamming it behind Summer. She then grabbed Summer and pushed her up against the wall.

Michelle had always been stronger than Summer, but Summer had brains over Michelle and this intimidated her. However, this time Summer seemed to have hit a raw spot, and her knowledge of Harold's defeat in 1066 would no longer be of any use to her.

"Oh really?" Michelle sneered. Eleni stayed still, almost like a statue. She didn't even appear to be breathing. "You aren't going to say anything." Michelle continued.

Summer raised an eyebrow. "Oh really?" She copied. "Well, what are you going to do to stop me? Make a cheer about me? 'Who do we hate, Summer, Summer!'?"

Michelle frowned. "No, i'm goign to teach you a lesson. Watch Tinkerbell fly." She pushed Summer away from the wall and towards the cubicles.

Now, had they ben in the upstairs bathroom, Summer would've just come out of the ordeal wet and smelly, but these bathrooms were smaller and Summer banged heavily into the side of a cubicle and was knocked out cold.

Eleni stifled a scream. "What have you done?"

Michelle looked at Summer, then at Eleni and then at the door. "Let's go." She motioned for Eleni to follow.

Eleni turned as white as the basin next to her. "But, we, we can't leave her here."

Michelle turned on her. "I said, let's go." She growled. Eleni followed her out.

As they ran upstairs they passed Natalie. Michelle stopped and grabbed her. "Say anythign about us being here and you'll end up like Summer." She threatened.

As they left Natalie headed back downstairs. She screamed when she saw what they had done.

* * *

**A/N 3:** (gulp) Poor Summer! 

**A/N 4:** Thanks for all the reviews. I'm sorry it took so long to update. This has been sitting on my comp for almost a month now and i only just finished it. It will take a while to updte because i have to retype everythign as floppys no longer work in my home computer and i had to print out all my work. It's a long and painful process. Also, sorry for all the Authors Notes. They are a pain. I'll stop now...

**Myraa:** Oh, well, when you say it like that one can't help but update!

**ScarletEmerald: **Thanks!

**UnluckyDuck: **Bit of a wait until that happens...

**Rollercoaster13:** Oh, she'll get her comeupannce in the end. As for picking lyrics, why it's my favourite part. It needs it to. I mean, SOR is sort ofa musical isn't it?

**Livesforlife etc: **Thanks. Great name BTW

**Hellofagirl: **You know, i don't remember which chapter i mentioned that in. Still, i'll remember that. 50 states. Okay. Tap it into your brain Katz. I'm sure i replyed to this by e-mail, but for any future comments, please note, i'm Australian, i therefore know even LESS about America than English people do. The only people we know about is the New Zealanders. God help us all!


	16. The Fighter

**Disclaimer: **(sings) I don't own 'The School of Rock'  
Don't even own the song  
The only thing i own's this stupid tune  
About what it is that i don't own!

**A/N:** I apolgise for that. You know, the hardest thing of writing fanfics is comign up with a creative new disclaimer! Again, i apologise!

Chapter Fifteen:  
The Fighter

_I am the fighter  
And you are the fist that bruised my face  
This burning desire  
I realise sense is such a waste  
_Zack sighed.  
It wasn't right.  
Summer wasn't supposed to be her, hooked up to these machines by cords and laying cold and still in a hospital bed.  
It wasn't Summer, and it shouldn't have happened.  
Zack lay his head down on the bed and grabbed her hand. "This is my fault, i should've just let you copy that homework. You alwasy let me copy yours. I'm so sorry." He kissed her hand softly but she didn't move. "I don't know why i todl you to do it yourself. I think it's because i knew you could. You're so smart, the smartest person i know. You're funny, beautiful and clever. I love you so much Summer, please don't go now." He lay his head down on her arm again.  
Outside the doors Katie watched it all.  
She stood beside Summer's parents, Summer's mum crying into the shoulder of her dad. On their other side were Zack's parents who had come for support and over by the other door stood Freddy Jones. Luck be have it, he had been the first to run into a hysterical Natalie Barr after she emerged from the library, and he'd fetched a teacher while another student had calmed her down. She wasn't making much sense when the principal turned up with the ambulance officers.  
After Summer had left, Freddy insisted on iforming Zack of what had happened. Katie had been with Zack in class. The rest was history.  
Freddy looked away from the room fo a moment and Katie caught his eye, holding his gaze for a brief second before a sob from inside the hospital room pulled his gaze away. He and Zack's dad headed into the room to support Zack. Katie almost smiled when she watched Freddy embrace his best-friend in a hug. Freddy Jones really was one of a kind.

"Natalie, are you okay?" The Horace Green High principal, aptly named Mr. Warlock for when he got angry, asked the stammering girl.  
They were seated in the hall just outside his office.  
Natalie sighed in reply before rubbing her eyes and nodding slowly.  
Mr. Warlock smiled. "Okay, now can you tell me anything about what happened?"  
Natalei nodded and was about to reply when the bell rang for the end of class. Within a matter of seconds the hall was filled with students. Natalei glanced around at them all and her eyes fell upon Michelle and Eleni emerging from class. They were walking towards her, Eleni still pale. Michelle smiled almost evilly and swiped her finger acoss her throat. Natalie gasped slightly.  
Mr. Warlock frowned at her. "Are you sure you're okay?"  
Natalie nodded. "Yeah, i can tell you what happened. I passed Summer on the stairs; she had some books and a pile of maths homework in her hands. She said hi and then she went down to the bathroom. There was no one there except me. I was going upstairs when i heard her scream. I rushed downstairs and there she was on the floor. She must've tripped or something."  
Mr. Warlock frowned. "Were you waiting for he?" Natalie shook her head. "Then why did you take so long to get upstairs? Those stairs take less than a minute to ascend but Summer was seen by the librarian heading downstairs about 8:35 but you didn't come rushing out until quarter to 9."  
Natalie stammered slightly. "You aren't saying i pushed her are you? I wouldn't. Summer's nice to me. She protects people like me."  
Mr. Warlock frowned. "Protects you from whom?"  
Natalie's went wide. "Uh, no one." She fell silent and stayed that way.

_Save her, save me  
Save her, save me_  
"Hey Summer, it's Spazzy McGee. There's a blast from the past eh? You used to love calling me that didn't you? We're all here now you know. Zak Attack, Mr. Cool, Turkey Sub, Blondie. Well, everyone that wants to be here anyway. Posh is here somewhere to, but i don't think she knows it yet." He glanced out the door at Katie who was talking to Mrs. Hathaway and Luke. Luke had his hand on her arm. Freddy hurt just seeing it.  
"We were just going to have a jam session but instead we decided to come here and see you. I don't think Zack really wanted to jam anyway. He's a bit cut up about the state you're in."  
He brusheda stray hair away from Summer's face. "It's been a few days now Summer, you've made your point, we'll work harder in practice okay!" He tried to smile but he couldn't.  
"I know we never used to get along and i really didn't like it when you and Zack started dating, but i really couldn't imagine any other band manager for the School of Rock or girlfriend for my best mate. On that note, you better come back!" He leant down and pecked her on the cheek. "See you later, okay?"  
He turned towards the door where Katei was watching him. "That was very nice, what you said about the band and Zack."  
Freddy looked away and grunted a short reply. "Thanks." He muttered.  
He walked past her and Katie went into the room. She sat down on the chair beside the bed.  
She let out a deep breath. "Okay, well, where to start? Okay, back when the band started i really didn't like you, you know, when we were in Miss Dunham's class. You were so perfect, you and Michelle Burke. No one liked either of you. Then when i got into the band i felt better, until you became manager and then i really started to hate you. When i was in the band i started to realise who my real friends were. When i left i was just beginning to realise you were the best friend i've had for a long time. The four musketeers were we; you, me, Zack and Freddy. I really blew it didn't i? Now i'm back and i haven't really had a chance to rebuild that. I guess it's gone for good isn't it? But at least you still have Zack." She stopped and sighed. "I want to rebuild what we had, i do, but there's a big hill bump in my way and i need your help to get over it. So, if you wake up, i promise to be nice again."  
She looked up at her friend's face. "I'm sorr for all the years i hated you and thought Eleni Thomas was my friend, i'm sorry i left, i'm sorry for everything that happened in NY..." Tears began to roll down Katie's cheeks. "I know you'll be able to fix everything when you wake up, i've made such a mess of my life."

**A/N 2:** Hmmm, NY eh? What happened in NY? He He! The twists get bigger. I hope you're enjoying readign this as much as i am writing it!


	17. Everything I Hate

**Disclaimer: **Own 'School of Rock' i don't. Own song in this fic i don't! Speak like Yoda i shouldn't.

**School of What?  
**Chapter Sixteen:  
Everything I Hate

_This night is perfect  
Take out your blades get out your guns  
We'll drink our poison  
Then wait and see what we become  
_Forging a truce for Zack's sake, Katie and Freddy led Zack back into the halls of Horace Green High.  
The halls were the same; filled with noisy students and slamming lockers, but to Zack it all seemed empty and fake.  
Somewhere in this hall, Zack was convinced, was the person responsible for his girlfriend lying unconcious in a hospital bed. He glanced at Freddy. "I can't do this yet."  
Freddy rested a hand on his mate's shoulder. "Yes you can, it's just school. There's nothing here that can hurt you. Anyway, Summer wouldn't want you to throw your education away."  
"Nothing that can hurt me, except whoever hurt Summer." He exclaimed  
Freddy shook his head. "You, my friend, are a conspiracy theorist."  
He led his mate to his locker. "What've you got first?" He asked.  
Zack glanced at his timetable. "Advanced Maths." He said softly. It was the same class he'd been in when news about Summer had reached him.  
Katie looked at Freddy. "You go, this is my territory now."  
Freddy nodded and walked away. Katie looked at Zack.  
"You really think someone hurt Summer?" She asked him.  
He looked at her. "Go ahead and ridicule me, but you and i both know that Summer was no klutz. She doesn't just randomly fall over things."  
Katie nodded and touched his hand. "Look, i believe you. I can guess who was behind it too, can't you?"  
Zack was silent for a moment and then nodded. "Eleni and Michelle."  
Katie tipped her head slightly. "Yeah, but how do we prove it? If Natalie Barr had told the principal they'd be expelled by now but sadly here they come in their hitched up skirts."  
Zackturned and both glared at Eleni and Michelle as they sauntered towards them. Michelle didn't even blink but Eleni looked like a deer in the headlights.  
"Did you see Eleni? She looks responsible." Zack said to Katie as they watched the pair strut off.  
Katie shook her head. "I've seen what troublesome scum look like when they've done something wrong and i saw the same look in Michelle's eyes just then. Michelle pushed Summer, i know it. Eleni was just caught in the crossfire."  
Zack shook his head. "That doesn't make any sense, i mean, Michelle was alwasy nice to Summer, even when Summer did somethingto upset her. I always imagined Eleni as the ringleader."  
Katie shook her head again. "Head Cheerleader, Head Bitch. Do youactually know what happened between Michelle, Eleni, Summer and I after the band went big and the stupid groupies got left behind?"  
Zack shook his head. Katie motioned to a nearby classroom. "Then let me tell you."

"You remember the day after the Battle of the Bands? When we got our first approach for a chance at the big time?" She asked Zack as the pair sat on the tables of an empty classroom.  
Zack nodded. "Dewey was crowing about it for days, then finally he turned them down because they wanted us to tour with 'No Vacancy'. Summer got really upset because she thought she'd really scored. She got over it though."  
"Yeah, but not straightaway. Not before she had a go at Dewey. Michelle didn't like that, she agreed with Dewey. That's how those two stopped being friends. You remember the big fight those two had which Tomika, Alicia, Marta and I had to break-up?" Zack nodded. "Well," Katie continued, "That wasn't everything."  
Zack frowned and Katie continued. "After that Michelle pretty much pulled her claws out. She hated that Summer thought she was too good to be a groupie, that she'd turned into a bossy-know-it-all, junk like tht. She got her little groupie buddy Eleni to stage a protest with her. They wanted parts in the band and if they didn't get them, they'd leave the band for good. No one knew about this except Dewey, me and Summer because it didn't go far. Dewey told them they were free to leave. We'd moved up a year and they were in a different class to most of us anyway. They didn't come to watch at practice and they were rude. Most of all, Michelle wanted to be a singer and Eleni wanted my position as bassist. Quite stupidly i'd taught her bass while i was playing with the band and she started to think she was the cat's pyjamas at bass. Ever since we were children she's wanted everything i've had. She wanted my toys, my friends, my place in the band, and Freddy. Not saying he's mine or ever was, but still, she suceeded in getting him didn't she?"  
Zack raised an eyebrow. "I'm not sure about that."  
Katie shrugged. "Anyway, Eleni was used to getting what she wanted so when Dewey told her to leave with Michelle she made a big deal out of it. Eleni came over to my place one day while i was at band practice and stole quite a lot of my things. I never proved it was her but i'm sure of it. Mom let her in, she'd asked to get a book of hers i'd borrowed, and then she took quite a few things i really valued. There were pictures of the band, holiday photos of me and Freddy back in Grade 2 when we were in the same class. What else? Oh, a book of songs i'd been writing and all my bass picks. It was obviously an attack on the band through me. Had i not had my bass with me that day i'm sure she would've taken that too. But that's not the worst of it; it was what Michelle did to Summer that was the worst. You remember Summer's old cat Cleo don't you? A tabby who Summer pretended was an elegant feline instead of a moggy?" She paused for dramatic effect.  
Zack widened his eyes. "What about Cleo? She ran away."  
Katie shook her head. "Michelle took her. She knew how much Summer loved that cat. She took her, and i'm almost certain of this, drowned her."  
Zack shook his head. "That's a bit far. I mean, it was a cat, cats run away."  
Katie shrugged. "Maybe, but she hadn't before, not once. She was a terribly lazy cat; she'd lie on the front porch of the house all day and night. It wouldn't be hard to take her away. Plus, Cleo knew Michelle, she wouldn't've sctratched her when she saw her."  
"No, Summer told me herself, Cleo ran away. Anyway, Summer let Eleni and Michelle back in the band after Dewey died."  
Katie shrugged again. "I don't know why she did that, but i assume they probably threatened her or something like that. You two were on rocky ground before Dewey died so she may have not been as strong in standing up to them. She told me once, when you first started going out, that you were like a rock to her. I've seen her now you two are together properly, she's a much more assertive person."  
Zack sighed. "Maybe you're right. I have seen Michelle and her getting along. And she really does hate Michelle with every inch of her body." He bit his lip. "But still, this is a bit far isn't it?"  
Katie tipped her head slightly. "I wouldn't put anything past Michelle Burke, she's always been a nasty piece of work. I remember her ripping up Solomon Harkness' picture in Kindergarten because he'd painted her wrong. He'd worked on that picture for days!"  
"What i don't understand is why they were down there and why they'd do it."  
Katie glanced at him. "I thought that one was obvious. They were hiding down there from prying eyes ridiculing them for what happened at the dance, they likely shut the other girls out fo the bathroom. Summer, who was doing her homework, saw what was happening and intervened. They didn't like her stepping in and used it as an excuse to throw her against the side of a cubicle. They're messed up girls those two. I wouldn't put anything past them at all. After that they threatened Natalie Barr into silence and ran away. Heartless cows!"  
Zack nodded slowly. "The shoe fits, but how do we prove it?"  
Katie smiled sadly. "That's the problem, we can't!"

**A/N:** Katie's close, but not close enough. Oh those naughty, naughty girls. They seemed so nice in SOR!

* * *

**Viceversa'ed:** Thanks! (:  
**myraa:** Really? Wow!  
**iloveplotbunnies:** Ma'am! He He. As promised, here's the chapter!  
**Praying4LoveInALapDance:** Cookies? Where? He he  
**Gabriella:** -salutes-  
**singingblondie:** Not exactly ASAP, but still, here you go!  
**Fishfinn:** If you say so. -runs off to find other chapters so she can update- 


	18. Leaving Luke and The New Guy

**CHECK THIS OUT: 4 Chapters for the price of 1! Discount! We're going crazy!  
****Disclaimer: **I don't own the 'School of Rock' or 'Enough' just the lame title 'School of What?' and Daniel

Chapter Seventeen:  
Leaving Luke and The New Guy

_Get up, get off  
__Enough is enough  
__Enough is enough  
__Enough is enough_

"Hey Katie!" A familiar voice said at the end of Katie's phone.  
Katie smiled. "Luke! Nice to hear from you again. What's up?"  
"Nothing much, I just called to tell you a few things and see how you were going."  
"How I'm going?" She asked. "My cousin isn't in hospital. How are you going?" The smile wiped from her face and voice.  
"It's a bit hard but I know she'll be okay so I keep going. That's what I want to talk to you about actually."  
Katie nodded slowly. "Yeah, what's up?"  
Luke was a silent for a moment. "It's about college actually, you know how I start this year? In April?"  
Katie smiled. "Yeah, Luke Hathaway, college boy. You'll blitz them."  
"Well, actually, I might have an earlier chance to start. I've been offered a late place at the University of South Carolina. They start at the end of February, so I'll be at college by the end of the fortnight."  
Katie laughed, happy for Luke, but deep down inside she felt very alone. With Luke at college, Freddy ignoring her and Summer sick, she had almost no one left.  
Thankfully she still had Zack.  
"That's great Luke, I'm so happy for you. Summer will be pleased."  
"I hope she wakes up before I go. I can't wait to tell her."  
"I hope she does too." Katie agreed, unsure it would happen by then if at all.

"Miss Lymen, Mr. Mooneyham, please stop talking." Mrs. Braun, the Legal Studies teacher, glared at the pair. At the back of the room Michelle, Eleni and their friend Chrissie giggled.  
"Girls." Mrs. Braun warned them. They fell quiet. Katie shot them a dirty look and they put their hands over their mouths to smuggle their laughter.  
Mrs. Braun didn't care that Katie's best friend and Zack's girlfriend was lying in a hospital bed, she'd never liked Summer because she always back-chatted. She especially hated the fact that Summer knew more than she ever would.  
And Mrs. Braun coached the girl's basketball team and adored pretty and sport girls and cheerleaders. The fact she was a Legal Studies teacher instead of a sports teacher shocked many.  
"Now I want everyone to split into their usual pairs…" Mrs. Braun started.  
Katie grinned at Zack. That meant alphabetical order and as Mooneyham followed Lymen on the role that meant Zack and Katie would again be working together.  
But just as they were fishing out their Legal Studies books Mrs. Braun joined them, a down-trodden Eleni with her.  
"Now Mr. Mooneyham, I don't believe you and Miss Lymen will be capable of working together today, just as I don't think Miss Thomas and Miss Wilkins will be. So could you go and work with Miss Wilkins Zack?" She asked, sugary sweet. Katie nearly threw up at the fake sound. If she wasn't busy scowling at Eleni she may have.  
Eleni sat down beside Katie as Mrs. Braun started writing the task up on the board. "Now class," She said as she finished. "I want you to talk amongst yourselves and come up with the best answer to this situation. You may start." She returned to her seat as voices started up. Katie could hear Chrissie and Zack arguing up the back of the room.  
Katie turned on her ex-friend beside her. "I'll do the task alone, if you don't mind. I'd like a good mark."  
Eleni lowered her eyebrows. "You think you're so good don't you?"  
Katie nodded slowly. "Yeah, I do, see I've never put anyone in a coma."  
Eleni frowned but the shock was evident in her eyes. "I don't know what you're talking about."  
Katie's voice rose slightly. "Well than you're dumber than I thought."  
Eleni glared at her. "Look, I really don't know what you're talking about. I've never hurt anyone."  
Katie nodded again. "So it was Michelle who was responsible eh? What will it be if she dies? Manslaughter or murder? I'm putting my bets on murder."  
Eleni shook her head. She appeared slightly frantic now at being exposed. "It was an accident." She exclaimed.  
Katie smiled. "I'm sure it was, but fleeing the scene is no accident is it?"  
Eleni realized what she'd let slip and quickly lowered her eyebrows. "I don't know what you're talking about."  
She refused to say anything else on the subject for the rest of the class.  
Katie caught Michelle's eye and smiled knowingly.  
If there was just one thing Katie was certain of, it was that she'd continue to hate Michelle forever.

Katie bit into her apple as she continued the long walk home.  
Missing the school bus hadn't been hard, seeing as it left 5 minutes earlier than it was supposed to.  
Katie was sure Eleni and Michelle had had something to do with it.  
Thankfully it was a nice day and the birds were singing. She'd done the walk before, and knew all the shortcuts; it wouldn't be too hard of a task.  
As she approached the corner of Raymond Avenue she noticed a boy in a Horace Green uniform looking a little lost. She walked up to him.  
"Hey, you look a bit lost. What street are you looking for?"  
He turned and Katie nearly went bright red. He was absolutely gorgeous and obviously slightly older than her. He smiled.  
"I am lost. Do you know the way to Cox Road? I took the bus this morning and so I don't know the walking route."  
Katie slowly recovered her voice and then she smiled. "You live at the end of my street. I live in Rupert Street. You can walk with me if you'd like."  
He grinned. "I'd love to." Now Katie was sure she'd turned red. "I'm Daniel Ashton by the way, I just moved in here. You at Horace Green too?" He motioned to her uniform.  
She nodded. "Yeah, I was in Year 5 when they extended it to senior years so I was kinda destined to go there. All the way to college now. The extra funding from…uh, extra-curricular activities helped them." She wasn't about to admit that she was the bassist of the band that had made Horace Green it's fortune as a prestigious music school.  
Daniel seemed to know the story anyway. "Ah yes, the famous School of Rock. I've read about them. Well, a little. They split up what, two years ago?"  
Katie shrugged, pretending she didn't know. "Uh, something like that. I'm not into that kind of thing."  
Daniel nodded. "Yeah, me neither." He smiled.  
After a few short minutes of silence Katie spoke again. "So, where'd you move here from?"  
"Canada." He replied, not facing her this time.  
Katie frowned. "You don't sound Canadian."  
Daniel smiled. "No, that's because I'm not. I come from Maine, but I've lived in Canada for the last year. Dad moves around a lot, so Mom and I move too."  
Katie nodded. "My parents are separated, so I lived in New York with my dad for a while. Not as long as I've lived here though. Home, you hate it when you're there but once you leave you want to come back."  
Daniel grinned. "Isn't that the way it always works?"  
Katie smiled and nodded again. "Always!" They turned the final corner before Cox Road. "What year are you starting in?"  
Daniel laughed. "Oh, my final year. Yeah, makes a lot of sense doesn't it?"  
Katie smiled. "Well if you got to move than you've got to move. I'm in my first. I haven't been jaded by high school yet."  
Daniel smiled. "Oh, soon."  
Katie stopped at the street corner of Rupert Street and Cox Road. "Well, here we are. This is where you go it alone."  
Daniel smiled, glancing around at the street. "Ha! I finally know where I am!" He glanced at Katie. "Thanks for the help."  
Katie shrugged. "It's fine."  
Daniel motioned towards where Katie guessed his house was. "Better be off. Gotta tell me dad I was saved by a junior." He started to walk away and then stopped and turned back. "Hey, I didn't catch your name."  
Katie smiled. "It's Katie. Katie Lymen."  
Daniel nodded. "Okay. See you later Katie Lymen."  
Katie started for home. 'I hope so.' She thought to herself as Daniel's retreating figure disappeared from the corner of her eye.

* * *

**ViceVersa'ed:** I'm loving these cookies. But you people are going to make me fat and lazy and then i'll never have the energy to get to the computer and update. Hmm, better make it an apple next time:)  
**Rank 96:** You'd think as a communications student my spelling would be better, however, if you are an American remember that down here in Aussie-land we spell things like the backward English, so be lenient! Thanks for sticking with this, and the big praise!  
**WhenLifeandDeathbecomeone:** Yeah, major leeches. Oh, don't worry about Katie, she'll lighten up. She's just been through a lot so is a bit wary of guys in general. Also, Freddy reminds her of the past she lost when she left. I promise, she'll get nicer!  
**laraiteforever:** Thanks!  
**mesaqt:** salutes Okay!  
**Samalamadingdong:** Here you are, four more chapters!  
**Lady of The Serpents:** Music fan eh?  
**Kazeri:** Thanks for coming aboard. Now get ready for a ride which will involve you abusing me for not updating enough. He he. That's how it always goes, ask anyone! 


	19. Moving On

**Disclaimer: **I don't own 'School of Rock'. I don't! Don't sue. I'm a student and therefore very poor!

Chapter Eighteen:  
Moving On

_Dressed down_  
_Now I look a little too 'boy-next-door'  
__Maybe I should go and find a downtown whore  
__I'm a little too hardcore_

Freddy looked at himself in the mirror.  
He hated how he looked.  
Another afternoon with Eleni's family. It was a monthly tradition.  
He would spend the evening listening to Eleni babble on about something stupid, or maybe how much she hated her sister, and then have to put up with his mother telling him to sit up straight, get some manners, blah blah blah.  
Adding it to a horrible day he'd spent without seeing Katie even once. Well, it was a sure-fire ruin to his Thursday evening.  
He'd rather be at home, alone, with a good NASCAR race on the television and a plate of chips. But no, they were eating out at another fancy restaurant and the only entertainment would be listening to Eleni's mother abuse the waiters because of tasteless wine.  
It didn't help that his mother did her best impression of a socialite. He tried to tell her constantly, having money doesn't mean you have to be a bitch, but nothing swayed her. She was going to be like Eleni's mom, for at least one night a month.  
"Freddy!" Freddy's mum called upstairs. "Eleni's on the phone."  
Freddy groaned as he walked down the hall to the upstairs phone. She couldn't even wait until tonight before she started her whining.  
"Hey Eleni." Freddy muttered into the phone as he tried to loosen his tie and stop it from strangling him.  
"Hey Freddy. What you doing?" She asked.  
Freddy frowned. Was she serious? "Uh, I'm getting ready for our stupid dinner."  
Eleni laughed. "Oh yeah, duh!" She laughed stupidly. Freddy raised his eyebrows. Trust Eleni to forget dinner. She was probably already dressed up. She got dressed up for anything.  
"Actually Freddy, I wanted to ask you what you're doing tomorrow night."  
Freddy grunted and his tie came right off. He threw it to the floor. "Uh, tomorrow? Don't know. I thought I'd just head down to the mall and attack the arcade or something."  
"Oh." Eleni replied. "Coz, see, Chrissie's having this party and I thought, maybe…"  
Freddy stopped her. "No, no thanks. No offence to Christine or anything…"  
Eleni's laugh cut him off. "Oh, no, I don't think she'd mind." She paused. "Well, how about I come to the movies with you then? That's be a nice catch-up."  
Freddy frowned. He didn't want to catch up with Eleni Thomas. But, he realized, if he didn't agree now she'd ask during dinner and their parents would force him into it. Likely with some disgusting romantic twist too.  
"Uh, yeah, okay." He replied. He doubted he'd feel up to it though.  
He could basically hear Eleni grinning. "Okay, well, good. I'll see you tonight."  
"Yeah, tonight. Bye." He put down the phone and picked up his tie.  
Two straight evenings with Eleni Thomas. Right now he'd prefer one of Katie's ice-cold evil looks to that!

"Oh he's gorgeous Summer, you'd love him. He's got brown hair, kinda floppy, you know it. And these deep brown eyes. Oh, he's just, something else!" Katie told Summer late on Friday afternoon.  
She'd just explained how they'd met and their walk to school that morning, even how they'd walked home together that afternoon. Katie realized what she sounded like and stopped. She sounded like her old self.  
She smiled at the thought and looked at Summer. "You've already realized what I sound like now don't you? It's his doing; he's made me forget everything that happened, ever happened. I know it's early but I've fallen for him, I really have."  
She patted her friend's hand. "No, I'm not forgetting Freddy. I still love Freddy, I've always loved Freddy, but he's moved on hasn't he? I'll try and be friends with him, for you. I promise."  
And she meant it too. The truce with Freddy had been nice and she'd enjoyed having Freddy around to help look after poor Zack. His sense of humour would never be surpassed, but Katie didn't love him like she had anymore. She loved Daniel now.  
"Anyway Summer, I better go. I promised Dan I'd meet him at the Mall. We're going to the movies. Is that a date? Does that mean we're going out? Oh, I hope so!"  
She grinned and left the room.

"Hey." Katie said. Dan turned and smiled.  
"You ready to go in?" She asked.  
He looked her up and down then grinned. "You look great."  
Katie blushed. She definitely was turning back into her old self.  
She was dressed in one of her old 'The Clash' shirts and some slightly ripped jeans which hadn't been worn wince she'd started her 'wannabe outcast' faze. The old Katie was definitely back.  
Daniel offered Katie his hand and she took it slowly and they headed into the movies.  
Over by the arcade Freddy was waiting for Eleni. He'd just watched everything that was going on.  
When Eleni turned up he was almost in tears.  
"Freddy, are you okay?" Eleni asked Freddy as she joined him.  
Freddy shook his head. "Do you really want to go to the movies tonight?"  
Eleni frowned. "Uh, no, I want to go to Chrissie's party."  
Freddy nodded. "Yeah, okay, let's go."

Michelle smiled at Eleni as she turned up with Freddy.  
"How did you manage this?" She asked as Freddy moved out of earshot.  
Eleni shrugged. "He wanted to come."  
Michelle glanced at Freddy, who was accepting a beer from one of Chrissie's brothers. "Alright then, the plan is go."  
Eleni smiled and nodded. "I'll go entertain him."  
Michelle nodded in reply. "And I'll go get the hard stuff from Mr. Wilkins' cupboard."

_I've been looking for something  
__Something I've never seen  
__We're all looking for something  
__Something to be  
_  
Michelle watched Eleni and Freddy dancing and nodded slowly at Eleni as she cast her a look. It was time for the plan to go ahead. Freddy was definitely drunk enough.  
She watched as Eleni started to kiss Freddy and he, as expected, went along with it.  
For a few moments they just stayed there and then finally she led him upstairs to the site Michelle, Eleni and Chrissie had planned. Michelle smiled then went to dance with Chrissie's brother David. Everything was going to plan.

"Well, I had a nice time Daniel."  
Dan smiled. "Me too. Do you want to do it again next week?"  
Katie smiled and nodded. "Yeah, I'd love to."  
Daniel leant down and kissed her on the cheek. "I'll see you at school."  
Katie nodded mutely. She watched him leave then hurried inside, pressing her back against the door. She sighed happily realizing it really was good to be back.

**A/N:** Eleni you little cow! Don't worry, you'll work out what she's up to soon, if you haven't guessed already!


	20. Welcome Back Posh

**Disclaimer: **I haven't been to jail before and I certainly don't intend to go because of this. So, here we are: I don't own 'School of Rock'. Ha Ha! Freedom!

Chapter Nineteen:  
Welcome back Posh

_Bigger boys and stolen sweethearts  
You're better off without her anyway  
You said you wasn't sad to see her go  
Yeah, but it's clear you were though_

Freddy felt beyond sick the next morning. And, as expected, he couldn't remember why.  
After an early breakfast he left the house for a walk so his mother wouldn't notice just how sick he'd become. Mrs. Jones was no idiot; she knew a hangover when she saw one.  
As he walked he slowly began to remember what had happened the night before. He remembered seeing Katie, his old Katie not the cow that she'd become, going out to the movies with some older guy Freddy didn't recognize. He remembered going to Chrissie's party with Eleni. He remembered he'd had a few beers, but no more than three, and there was no way that had made him drunk. Everything else was blank.  
He sat down in a park behind the school and lay back, ignoring the blurry images in his head. A few people walked past and eventually one of them stopped. Freddy opened his eyes slowly and looked up at Alicia, dressed in her running gear.  
"Freddy Jones, out of bed at 7am on a Saturday morning. I never thought I'd see the day!"  
Alicia had grown a lot since Year 5, as had everyone else, and was now a lanky and sporty 16-year-old. She was no airhead though and still loved singing with the School of Rock. She grinned cheekily at Freddy. He just groaned his response.  
Alicia nodded knowingly. "Yeah, I know where you've been. Everyone knows about Christine Wilkins' party last night."  
Freddy groaned again but this time he managed words as well. "Oh good. I never saw 'everyone' there though." He spoke with as much sarcasm as he could manage, which wasn't much.  
Alicia smiled. "That's because only the popular and stupid go to those things… not saying you're either of course." She added quickly after seeing the look of disgust on his face.  
"Good, otherwise I may have to inflict serious injuries on myself." Freddy replied.  
Alicia shrugged. "Then again, you are spending a lot of time with Eleni Thomas, and we all know what a poser she is…"  
Freddy cut her off. "At least she knows what she is. She doesn't change everything about her every few minutes."  
"We're talking about Katie now aren't we? What has she apparently changed now?"  
Freddy shrugged. "I think she's turned back into her old self but I wouldn't know, she's hanging around with this bloke I've never seen before."  
Alicia smiled knowingly. "That's why you went to the party, to forget?"  
Freddy lowered an eyebrow at her. "Why is it that you seem to know everything?"  
Alicia laughed. "I don't know everything, I just know what great friends you and Katie used to be. Look, if she has got a new friend than you need to move on, but promise me you'll work on some kind of truce. Peace is recommended if you want to be her friend."  
Freddy nodded slowly. "I'll talk to her on Monday morning."  
"Good, now do you need Ask Alicia's help with anything else?" She asked.  
Freddy shook his head. "No, now go, now!"  
Alicia patted him on the shoulder. "See ya." She jogged off.  
Freddy groaned and lay back down again.

While Freddy spent a lonely weekend at home, by Monday Katie was glowing.  
On Saturday morning Dan had come with her to the hospital to visit Summer and Zack then they'd gone out to dinner and a long drive. Then he had surprised her by popping around on Sunday and they spent the day at the water park. He was perfect and never seemed to be boring.  
"Hey, how was your weekend?" She asked Zack as she got on the bus that morning, ignoring a smug looking Eleni at the back with Freddy.  
Zack shrugged. "Okay, I was with Summer all Saturday, as you know. Mom wouldn't let me go over there Sunday, said I needed to get out and about. I'm pretty sure she's convinced herself Summer isn't going to wake up."  
Katie frowned. "She'll be okay, I'm sure your mom knows that." She patted Zack on the arm. "If it makes you feel any better, I had a great weekend."  
Zack smiled. "It does. It really does."  
Katie hugged her friend. She was thankful they had each other.  
"I'm guessing you were with Dan all weekend."  
Katie nodded. "Dinner and drive on Saturday night and then the water park on Sunday. He's perfect." She sighed happily.  
Zack smiled sadly. "I'm glad you're happy Katie." He glanced at Freddy, who was staring at the pair while Eleni talked his right ear off.  
Katie glanced back to where he was looking then turned to him. "You're still barracking for Freddy and I aren't you?"  
Zack looked out the window. "The four musketeers." She heard him mutter softly.  
Katie sighed. "You're right. Just because I'm with Dan now doesn't mean we can't be the four musketeers again." She stood up. "I'm going to talk to Freddy, just like I promised."  
She walked to the back of the bus with Zack, Freddy and Eleni watching her the entire way.  
"Freddy, we need to talk." She cast a look at Eleni who crinkled her nose. "Alone." Katie added, not taking her eyes off Eleni.  
Freddy nodded and followed her to two spare seats near the front of the bus. As they sat down she turned to him.  
"I need to talk to you, about us."  
Freddy looked away. "Me too. I'm sick of the fighting."  
Katie nodded. "I agree, so we should stop. For good, not just for Zack and Summer. What happened to Summer was a…" She struggled to find the lie. "An unfortunate accident. It's made me realize what I lost leaving here. Trust me, it was quite a few things." She paused and Freddy lowered an eyebrow. "But I'm safe here and I'm back with my friends so I want to try and rebuild those friendships, especially you and me."  
Freddy nodded, still not entirely sure why she was talking about her safety. "So, we're friends again?"  
Katie smiled. "If that's what you want, I mean, I know how close you and Eleni have become…"  
"Eleni is a boring snob. I want my musketeers back." He joked.  
Katie grinned. "Well, welcome back then."  
Freddy shook his head. "Not welcome back to me, welcome back to you Katez."  
Katie touched his hand. "Please, call me Posh."

_They got engaged  
__There's no intention of a wedding  
__He pinched me bird  
__And he'd probably kick me head in  
__Now the girls have grown  
__But I'm sure that they still carry on in similar ways_

Freddy's hand tingled as Katie's touch left and Katie moved back to sit next to Zack.  
It really was good to be friends with Katie again, but it wasn't back to normal and when the bus pulled up at the school Freddy suddenly remembered why.  
Outside, waiting for Katie at the bus stop, was her new guy.  
Katie walked past Freddy and motioned to him to come meet the new guy.  
Freddy shook the guy's hand as Katie introduced him. "Dan, this is my friend Freddy Jones, Freddy, this is my boyfriend Daniel Ashton. I'm sure you'll get along."  
She smiled at the pair and Freddy could see she really wanted them to be friends, so he tried to be civil. "Dan, I've heard so much about you."  
Dan raised his eyebrows. "Really, I haven't heard anything about you!"  
Katie blushed. "Yes you have, I told you about Freddy."  
She smiled sadly at Freddy and he realized that she really hadn't told him anything. His old Katie still wasn't there, she just pretended to be.

**A/N:** Yeah, I'm asking the same thing, shouldn't Daniel have been on the bus? I don't know either; it just worked that he'd missed it again… late as usual!


	21. Deceit

**Disclaimer: **Eighteen chapters where I deny owning 'School of Rock' and one weird chapter where I deny owning 'The Bill'. I'm not about to start claiming ownership now am I? Oh, just read!

Chapter Twenty:  
Deceit

Band practice resumed in early March.  
The group was a lot smaller than usual without Summer, Eleni or Michelle but it was still the School of Rock and the 'band must go on!' as Zack had exclaimed brightly that morning.  
Just as they were finishing up Katie noticed Eleni at the door. She was casting Freddy looks and she looked slightly flustered.  
Katie put her bass away and watched Eleni motion Freddy over.  
She couldn't hear what they were talking about, but it looked serious.  
Over by the door Freddy was hearing the words he was sure would repeat in his head for a while.  
"You remember Chrissie's party don't you?" Eleni asked softly.  
Freddy nodded. "I remember some of it. I don't remember how I got home or anything after my third beer."  
Eleni sighed. "I don't remember much either. I think someone might've been slipping some harder stuff into our drinks. The thing is, I was talking to David, Chrissie's brother, and he remembers you and I going upstairs together."  
Freddy frowned. "You aren't suggesting we…?"  
Eleni shrugged. "I don't know. All I know is…" She sighed. "I'm late."  
Freddy shook his head and took a step back. "You mean late late don't you?"  
Eleni bit her lip. Freddy sighed. "You're going to test it aren't you, I mean, it might be nothing mightn't it?"  
Eleni nodded. "Maybe, hopefully, I mean…"  
Freddy frowned. "I'm sorry Eleni. If you are, well, I'll be here, I promise."  
Eleni hugged him and sobbed into his chest. "Thank you Freddy, I knew you'd be supportive." Freddy didn't attempt to console her, he just stood there awkwardly. She eventually pulled away. "I'll call you okay?"  
Freddy nodded. "Yeah, tell me, I want to know, I want to help."  
Eleni smiled sadly and then left.  
Katie and Zack walked over to their friend. "What did Princess Thomas want?" Zack asked.  
Freddy was silent for a moment, staring at the spot where Eleni had once stood. Zack waved his hand in front of his friend's face and Freddy looked at him. "What? What's wrong?" He asked, snapping out of his trance.  
Zack smiled. "Are you okay mate?"  
Freddy nodded. "Yeah, fine." He rushed to the door. "I'll see you."  
"Freddy?" Katie called after him.  
She looked at Zack and shrugged.

"And, he just… oh, I'm brilliant!" Michelle exclaimed.  
Eleni smiled softly.  
Michelle saw her look and frowned. "What is it?"  
"I'm not sure about this, I mean, I can't pretend forever can I? And, I don't like lying to him."  
Michelle shook her head. "It doesn't have to be forever. You just need to lie long enough for him to realize he wants you rather than Katie."  
"And if he never realizes it?" Eleni muttered.  
Michelle shook her head. "Look at you, then look at Katie. He'll realize what he's got soon and give up on that ugly mole. Trust me, beautiful people always get what they want and deserve and you deserve him."  
Eleni shrugged. "Okay, but how do I hide I'm not actually pregnant?"  
Michelle smiled. "Leave that one to me, you just keep playing the pathetic girl who got knocked up. You can do that right?"  
Eleni nodded. Michelle tapped her cheek. "Good girl."

Freddy looked up from the lounge as there was a knock on his front door.  
He got up and opened it, expecting to find Eleni, but instead there stood Katie.  
He smiled and motioned for her to come in.  
"Why the pleasant surprise?" He asked as she sat down. He noticed the way she sat down on his couch. It was civilized as if she were a guest. She used to jump over the back just like he did. She used to treat the house like it was her own.  
"What happened at the end of band practice, you just disappeared? Zack and I wanted to know if you wanted to come see Summer with us."  
Freddy looked at her. "Is that where you've been?"  
She nodded. "Zack's still there. We told her all about the new songs. I just came over to see if you wanted to join us. I know she'd love to hear from you."  
Freddy shook his head. "I can't, I'm waiting for someone."  
"Eleni?" Katie asked.  
He nodded slowly. "She's got some very important news for me."  
Katie lowered her eyebrows. "What could Eleni have that's so important?"  
Freddy shook his head again. "Actually, it's nothing, but I said I'd wait for her to come over."  
Katie moved closer to him. "What has she done Freddy, you can tell me?"  
Freddy glared at her. "You don't know what you're talking about."  
Katie pulled back. "Sorry."  
Freddy stood up and walked to the door. "I think you better get going."  
Katie joined him at the door. "Call me if you wanna talk okay?"  
Freddy shut the door behind her and leaned against it. "Not a chance of getting a call from me about this Katez."

Finishing his second peanut butter and jelly sandwich Freddy heard another knock on his door.  
It had been an hour since Katie had left so Freddy doubted it would be her.  
He rushed over and pulled it open to find a white-faced Eleni standing on his porch.  
He ushered her inside. She was gripping something in her hand.  
"What took you so long?" Freddy asked, trying not to be rude.  
Eleni looked at him. "I'm sorry, I had to get the courage to do it."  
Freddy sighed. "Well, what is it then?"  
Eleni opened her hand and in it was an already-opened pregnancy test.  
She pulled out the indicator and showed him the markings.  
It was obvious, even to Freddy, that it read positive.  
"So, this means I…?" He asked.  
Eleni frowned. "I'll have to get a proper test done, by a doctor I mean, but it looks likely."  
Freddy sighed and put his head in his hands.  
Next to him Eleni looked down at Michelle's cousin's pregnancy test. It had done the job all right and convinced Freddy she was pregnant with his child, but would this really work as Michelle had planned?

**A/N:** Faking a pregnancy? That's low, even for Michelle and Eleni!


	22. Trouble In Paradise

**A CRAZY, TOTALLY CRAZY SALE! THIS FIC IS GOING OUT THE DOOR FAST!  
****Disclaimer: **Blah, blah, something about not owning 'School of Rock', blah blah blah. Yawn, it's all been done before!

Chapter Twenty-One:  
Trouble In Paradise

_I wish I knew which button to push  
Then I'd know how to please you  
Sad but true_

Katie lay against Dan's shoulder. "I'm worried about Freddy." She thought aloud.  
Dan looked at her. "Why? What'd he do now?"  
Katie sat up. "Not him, Eleni Thomas. She's up to something."  
Dan pulled her to him again. "Don't worry about Freddy, he'll be okay."  
Katie pulled away from him again. "Dan, I'm serious, I'm worried. You don't know Eleni, she's bad news."  
Dan frowned. "You're right, I don't know Eleni, so why are you telling me this?"  
Katie stood up angrily. "I thought you'd care about the things I worry about, but obviously I was very wrong."  
Dan looked away from her. "Look, okay, sorry, yeah I care. C'mon, sit down."  
Katie shook her head. "No, I think it's time you went home." She pointed to the door.  
Dan pushed himself to his feet quickly. "Fine, I'll go. I'll let you worry about your precious Freddy all on your own." He growled at her as he walked past her.  
He slammed the front door behind him as he left.  
Katie collapsed onto the lounge in tears.

"Katie? Katie can we talk?" Katie turned away from her locker to find Daniel standing there gripping a rose. He handed it to her and she smiled.  
"Okay." She glanced around the noisy hall. "Outside?"  
He nodded and they walked out into the late March sunshine.  
They stopped under the large oak at the front of the school. "I'm sorry about the other night, I didn't mean to be heartless, it's just that I feel… I don't know, like you like Freddy more than me." Dan admitted.  
Katie smiled softly. "I don't, it's just he's a good friend and I worry about him. You understand that don't you?"  
Dan nodded. "You're such a caring person." He touched her cheek and kissed her softly.  
Katie smiled as he pulled away. "You're forgiven ten million times."  
Dan grinned and pulled her into a hug. "Good, because I think I'd go crazy if you hated me."

"Who's the rose from?" Tomika asked as she joined the others in roll call that morning.  
Katie smiled. "It's from Dan. We had a bit of a fight so he brought me this and we talked. He's so said, he told me he'd go crazy if I hated him."  
Alicia sighed. "That's so romantic."  
Zack, who was nearby, frowned. "That's kinda creepy actually. Go crazy? What'd he mean by that? A bit weird, no offence."  
Alicia smacked him on the arm. "You don't know the meaning of the word 'romantic'." She didn't mean it though. Zack was one of the nicest and most romantic guys in the entire school.  
Katie thought about what Zack said. It was a weird thing to say, but Dan didn't mean it literally so there was nothing to worry about. Was there?

"Hey, you wanna join Marta and I out tonight?" Alicia asked Katie at the end of class later that week.  
Katie frowned. "I promised Dan I'd spend the evening with him."  
Alicia smiled. "Bring him along, I swear, the way you talk about him he must be solid gold and I want to meet him, know if he has any good-looking friend. She smiled cheekily.  
Katie bit her lip. "Actually he likes us to be alone. Anyway, I haven't seen him in a while."  
Marta frowned. "You with him all last weekend. Come on, we haven't been together in ages."  
Katie shrugged. "Maybe next week, I'll have to see what Dan's doing."  
Alicia glanced at Marta than back at Katie. "You have to check with him first?"  
Katie shrugged again. "That's what happens when you go out with someone isn't it?"  
Marta shook her head. "No, there's usually at least some kind of freedom involved."  
Katie frowned. "Oh, okay, I'll talk to him then. I'll see you at the mall entrance at 7?"  
Marta and Alicia grinned. "Yeah, see you then." Marta said before the pair walked off.

Katie met up with Dan at the corner. They were walking home together as usual.  
Dan didn't like the bus and usually didn't catch it. He didn't like Katie using it either but let her go in the mornings.  
When they reached Katie's street Katie stopped. "I need to talk to you about tonight."  
Dan frowned. "What? You aren't canceling on me are you?"  
Katie smiled sadly. "Marta and Alicia invited me out tonight and I haven't seen them in a long time. We can catch up tomorrow."  
Dan shook his head. "No, we planned tonight. You can't just cancel now."  
Katie lowered her eyebrows, confused. "We just planned to sit in front of the telly all night. Look, I haven't seen them in…"  
Dan grabbed her wrist. "You see them at band practice, which, might I add, does it have to be every Thursday?"  
Katie looked at her wrist and winced. "Dan, you're hurting me."  
Dan continued. "I'm your boyfriend, you shouldn't be spending time with that Zack guy and that Freddy bloke, you should be spending it with me."  
Katie frowned. "They're my friends and bandmates, nothing else."  
Dan shook his head. "I don't like you hanging out with them, I think you should quit the band."  
Katie struggled to release his grip. "No, that band is my life."  
Dan narrowed his eyes at her. "I'm your boyfriend, I should be your life."  
Katie kept struggling. "Maybe we should talk about that."  
Dan let go of her and she took a few steps back. "What are you saying?"  
"I think we should take a break."  
Dan glared at her. "You want to break-up? Fine, but you'll regret it."  
He stalked off. Katie watched him go and sighed. Why did she always attract the weirdos?

**A/N:** Well that's it for that relationship! Yeah, I know it was quick but honestly, that's all it wasn't supposed to be. Quick and yet one to regret… Stay tuned!


	23. Let's Talk

**Disclaimer: **I don't own 'School of Rock'. Original eh?  
**A/N:** You get two chapters today because i still haven't updated Pointing Fingers. Anyway, enjoy!

Chapter Twenty-Two:  
Let's Talk

Katie awoke the next morning feeling better than she had in years. Everything that had ever gone wrong or was going wrong wasn't on her mind. The sun was streaming through her window and there was a bird of the branch outside that was singing a happy tune.  
She padded downstairs in her school uniform and socks about half an hour later and had breakfast with her mom who was trying to eat a bowl of cereal as well as read the morning paper and sort her files into her briefcase. Katie smiled cheerfully and her mom did too. "You're in a good mood." She commented.  
Katie nodded, finishing her breakfast and pulling on her shoes. "Yeah, it's a nice day. I just woke up this morning and realized how great it was to be back."  
Katie's mother smiled. "Good, so you ready for school?"  
Katie looked at her watch. "School doesn't start for another 40 minutes."  
Katie's mom looked at her own watch. "Yeah, but I though maybe you like to head up to the hospital this morning."  
Katie frowned. "Has something happened to Summer?"  
Katie's mom shrugged. "Wait and see."

Katie rushed ahead of her mother as they reached the hospital.  
At the door of Summer's room she saw Zack hugging his mother, tears running down his face.  
Katie stopped but Zack had already seen her. He motioned her over and then pointed to Summer's room.  
Inside Alicia and Marta were standing around Summer's bed. Katie couldn't see Summer.  
"Zack? She's not… I mean…" She started.  
Zack shook his head. "No, no." He grinned. "She's woken up."  
As if hearing him Alicia moved and Katie could see Summer, sitting up in bed and smiling weakly. She was obviously still quite ill but she was awake.  
Marta turned and saw Katie. She motioned her in.  
Katie looked at Zack, who nodded, so Katie went in. Summer smiled as she saw her. "Hey Katez."  
Katie smiled. Summer, the best-friend Katie knew she'd ever have, had recognized she'd changed back into her old self. Well, most of her old self anyway. There was still something nagging her. Something she promised herself she'd fix up soon.  
"Hey Summer, how was the sleep?"  
The friends grinned. It really was good to be back.

Katie walked through the front doors of the school, happy once again. Her friend was back, she was back, and soon she'd make everything perfect. Everything bad that had ever happened would soon be gone.

Making her way to her locker she saw a red rose taped to it. Knowing who it was from she pulled it off and looked around her.  
She spotted him watching her from the corner of her eye and turned to make sure he could see exactly what she was going to do.  
First she snapped the rose in half, crushed the head with the toe of her sneaker, and then threw it in a nearby bin. He walked away.  
Smiling to herself she turned back to her locker.  
"Hey." A voice said in her ear. She jumped slightly than turned.  
"Freddy, you scared me." She grinned.  
He smiled softly, the smile not reaching his eyes. He looked troubled and Katie thought about what she wanted to tell him. "Good. You've been to see Summer?"  
Katie nodded. "Yeah, we talked. It's great to have her back. Speaking of back actually, I wanted to talk to you. I have some things I need to tell you."  
Freddy frowned. "Uh, yeah sure. Now?"  
Katie nodded again. She motioned to a nearby classroom. "In there?"  
He followed her in.

"I need to talk, about everything, and I want to tell you."  
Freddy smiled softly. Katie had always told him everything, and now it seemed she wanted to do it again. But then he frowned. "Why me? Why not talk to Daniel?"  
Katie looked at the ground. "We broke up."  
Freddy tried not to smile. "Oh, I'm sorry."  
"Don't be, he was a jerk." She glanced up at him. "But I don't want to talk to him, I want to talk about us."  
Freddy nodded. "Okay, so where do you want to begin?"Katie shrugged. "Anywhere, I just have things to say, there's no real structure."  
Freddy curled one leg under the other, the way he used to whenever he and Katie talked. Katie smiled softly at the memory of the last time they'd had one of their long talks. It had been just before the graduation, and Freddy had finally admitted how he felt about her.  
"Okay, um, I want to tell you about why I left and everything first."  
Freddy frowned. "I know already, it was because of Dewey."  
Katie shook her head. "Not just that. See, when Dewey died somehow I felt that I had to give everything back that he gave me. I know it probably sounds weird but it felt like I had no real right to hold on to things that were given to me by him now he'd gone. I mean, he taught so many of the class a real lesson. He told Zack to stand up for himself, and he did. He taught Summer to use her bossiness for good causes. He told you to stay in control and that you could do anything you put your mind to. Me? Well, the lesson wasn't as obvious but it was incredibly important to me. He taught me that I shouldn't take what I had for granted and that I could do anything as long as I stopped acting like a spoilt brat who always got her way. That's what I was like before, a brat with little brains and a big mouth. Eleni was my only friend after all!"  
Freddy looked away at the mention of Eleni. Katie paused but decided to keep going. She'd worry about the Eleni and Freddy problem after she finished.  
"So, when you guys started up the band again I couldn't do anything but refuse. I mean, I wanted to come and play but I just couldn't bring myself to do it. I couldn't even bring myself to pick up my bass. When dad suggested a move to NY it seemed to stupid at first but something told me it'd be a good idea. I don't know why, but for some reason it seemed it seemed to make sense that I go somewhere and prove to myself that I could do things alone. I could make friends myself, I could play in my own band, and I could learn to love again."  
Freddy looked at her.  
She looked away for a moment then looked back at him. "I loved you, I really loved you back then. But when you didn't come and say goodbye at the airport, I don't know, it seemed it was your way of saying you didn't feel the same way."  
Freddy finally opened his mouth. "I loved you more than anyone back then. I still… I still love you."  
"I know, but everything changed. Something happened in NY and…" Katie closed her mouth as the classroom door suddenly opened and there stood Eleni. Katie could tell by the look on her face that she'd heard the last part of their talk. She plastered a fake smile on her face. "Freddy! I've been looking for you everywhere."  
Freddy glanced between the two girls. "Eleni, I was just talking to Katie." He turned to Katie. "What were you going to say, about NY?"  
Katie just shook her head. Freddy didn't have time for her anymore. He had Eleni.  
"Nothing. I'll um, see you later okay?" She pushed past Eleni at the door.  
"Katie?" Freddy called after her. He looked at Eleni. "What do you want?" He said sharply.  
Eleni smiled sweetly, ignoring his tone. "I just wanted to see you."  
Freddy sighed as the first bell rang. "C'mon, let's go to class."

**A/N:** What happened in NY? The burning question again. Don't worry, it will be revealed soon!


	24. He Said, She Said

**Disclaimer: **I don't own something, what is it again? Oh yeah, 'School of Rock'. Damn!

Chapter Twenty-Three:  
He said, She said

_Now she my beat-box baby at the Union Ball_  
_She could dance all night and shake the paint off the wall_

Summer patted the bed. "Let's catch-up." She smiled her old smile and Katie slowly sat down.  
She took a second glance at Zack, who got the hint. "Gee I'm starving, I'm going to get some lunch. You girls want anything?"  
The pair shook their heads. Zack smiled then Summer goodbye.  
"I'll see you okay?" He smiled warmly at her.  
Katie watched the pair as their hands refused to leave each other until the last moment. Summer watched him as he left and then turned back to Katie.  
"He been looking after you?"  
Katie grinned. "Me? I've been looking after him, he's a big girl underneath."  
Summer smiled wistfully. "I know."  
Katie pretended to puke and Summer turned her attention back to her. "Well, whose been looking after you then?" She asked.  
Katie looked away, knowing she was going to say exactly what Summer wanted to hear. "Freddy, I mean, as much as I let him."  
Summer grinned. "So, you and him are… friends again?"  
Katie noticed the hesitation in her friend's sentence and nodded. "Yeah, but just friends little miss cupid, so don't get any ideas."  
Summer frowned. "It's not fair. You and Freddy are close and me and Zack aren't. Then everything goes wrong and now Zack and I are close but you and Freddy aren't!"  
Katie smiled at Summer. "Hey, just be happy you have Zack. You don't have to worry 'bout me and Freddy."  
Summer raised her eyebrows. "It's my job, the same way you used to fuss over me and Zack. Anyway, I enjoy it."  
Katie was silent for a few moments and Summer poked her. Katie came back to reality and smiled quickly. Summer frowned. "Are you okay Katie?"  
Katie shrugged. "Before, you said that 'everything went wrong'. You were referring to me leaving weren't you?"  
Summer nodded and Katie continued. "Well, that isn't the half of it."  
She sighed. "I need to tell you about what happened in NY. I tried to tell Freddy but he didn't have time for me, so I need to tell you."  
Summer nodded again, slowly this time, listening as her friend poured out everything. She couldn't help but tear up at what Katie told her. She didn't know things had really gotten that bad for her best friend.

Freddy was hiding from Eleni. He couldn't help. She was so annoying!  
I mean, sure, she was carrying his baby but seriously, did she need to follow him everywhere?  
Perched on the edge of an open rainwater canal in the middle of the city centre, Freddy swung his legs and stared down at the now empty pit. It hadn't rained in a while, which was quite rare for Long Island. Actually, he realized, it hadn't rained since Katie had returned home. But Freddy wasn't superstitious like that, and knew it would downpour soon enough.  
He knew he'd promised to be at band practice, but he couldn't face the band at the moment. He couldn't face anyone. Well, anyone except Katie. He longed to resume his conversation with Katie but he hadn't seen her since because everytime he tried to find her Eleni had turned up and lead him off in another direction. So here he was, a sunny and beautiful Saturday afternoon, and he was hiding.  
Just when he thought he'd gotten away with it he saw a figure walking towards him. He stopped trying to shield his face when he realized it was a guy, a guy about his age. He recognized him from school.  
"Hey, Phil!" Freddy called. The guy spotted him and grinned.  
"Freddy Jones, what you doin' down here this time of day?"  
Phil Cox was a boy from Freddy's old soccer team. They hadn't spoken since Freddy dropped out of soccer the year before but they were on recognition terms whenever they passed each other in the school halls. Phil captained the soccer team now, and was aiming for the big time. He made weekly appearances in the local papers.  
"I'm hiding from Eleni Thomas, she's stalking me mate." Freddy answered, the shame of the act evident in his voice.  
Phil grinned. "Oh I wish Eleni Thomas was stalking me. She's a beauty."  
Freddy laughed. "Oh she's a pain, but hey, you think she's so hot you can have her."  
Phil smiled. "I just may hold you to that. Anyway, gotta go, I'm working. I'll see ya eh?"  
Freddy nodded. "Later." He watched him go. What he'd give to be as carefree as Phil…

Summer gripped her friend's hand. "Katie, I didn't realize…"  
Katie shook her head. "No one could guess that eh?" She smiled softly. "No one knows except Rachel, my NY friend, and she said she'd never tell. You must promise me you'll never tell."  
Summer nodded. "Of course, I'll never say a thing." She frowned. "Your parents don't know?"  
Katie shook her head again. "My parents know what I did, of course, but they don't know why I did it. I never told anyone why. They thought I'd just had an accident and…" She shook her head slowly, looking to Summer as if she were telling herself off.  
Summer sighed. "Well, I guess that explains why you don't drive. I always picked you as a driver."  
Katie smiled sadly. "I loved cars, and driving, I felt so free. But now, I can't get behind the wheel without remembering what I did, what he did."  
The pair were quiet for a moment and then Summer spoke. "It was an accident of course, wasn't it?"  
Katie looked at the ground and then back at her friend. "No, I swerved at him. I hated him, I wanted him dead!"

**A/N:** Katie hit someone on purpose? Why would she do such a thing? Ha Ha, you'll have to wait and see…  
**A/N2:** It appears there's something wrong with as my stories haven't updated on the main pages so the only ones reading them after i post them are those that have e-mail alerts on. If this does not update by next week i will move the stories to my website, which has a link on the main page. For now i will wait...


	25. Summer's Revenge

**Disclaimer: **There are lots of things I don't own, and there's also lots of things I do own. I don't own 'School of Rock' for example. But I do own 'School of What?'. See how it works? J

Chapter Twenty-Four:  
Summer's Revenge

_Earth and sun and moon, human tide, one thin blue line  
Earth and sun and moon, we'll survive, we'll survive, we'll survive_

Summer looked down at Zack's hand as the pair walked from the hospital. Zack's knuckles were white from gripping her hand too hard. Summer tried to wiggle her fingers but she couldn't.  
"Zack, sweetie, you're breaking my fingers here." Summer said softly.  
Zack stopped and quickly let go of her hand. "I'm sorry, I didn't realise."  
Summer smiled. "It's okay, I don't use them anyway." He still looked scared of what he'd done so she grabbed his hand again. He glanced down at her hand and smiled back at her.  
"No permanent damage!" She remarked.  
He sighed softly. "I'm sorry, I just…" He trailed off. Like all males he was unable to say that he was worried about losing her again, so Summer said it for him.  
"I'm not going anywhere." She grinned.  
Zack pulled her closer and dropped a kiss on her head. "Good." He replied.  
Katie was waiting in the car with Summer's mom and she smiled as she watched them. They were enjoying themselves now, which was good because they were headed to the police station. Summer knew who was responsible for her 'accident', and she planned for everyone to know it as well.

Michelle was seated in English when the officers entered her classroom.  
Everyone had started talking and no one heard the two names the officers had whispered to the teacher.  
Up the back of the room Freddy and John, a kind-hearted jock that Freddy got along with well, noticing the officers, started up their own speculations.  
"Simple. It's Mrs. Henderson." John stated of their middle-aged English teacher. "Secretly she's an undercover Russian spy and the government has found out."  
Freddy raised an eyebrow. "First of all, why would they send normal cops if she was a spy? Second, the Cold War finished almost 20 years ago."  
John shrugged. "Just a suggestion. What do you think then?"  
Freddy motioned to the geeky boy in the front row that everyone teased. "They've found Harvey's hit list."  
John laughed. "Wow, that's original!" He joked.  
Freddy grinned and was about to reply when Mrs. Henderson stood up. "Class?" Everyone fell silent. "These officers here have informed me of some good news. They wished me to tell you that your classmate Miss Summer Hathaway has been released from hospital and will be joining us all again this very afternoon."  
Freddy grinned around him and a few people clapped, smiled and some even cheered. But in the middle row, sitting silently as if dumbstruck, were Eleni Thomas and Michelle Burke.  
Freddy watched as one of the officers walked slowly over to the pair. Over the talking and laughing Freddy couldn't hear what they were saying, but after a few seconds they grabbed their things and followed the officers outside. Everyone became quiet as they realized that Michelle and Eleni had left, and then the talking began again, but this time it was mumbles of 'I knew they were behind it', 'no accident' and 'they'll get expelled for sure'.  
Freddy frowned. Eleni? Michelle he could believe, she'd always been a live wire, but Eleni? Could the mother of his child really be responsible for his friend's injuries?

Summer, Katie and Zack walked solemnly back into the halls of Horace Green. They glanced down its empty hallways then each went their separate ways.  
Zack had English, Katie a free period and Summer had to report to the principal before she could return to class. Each hoped they wouldn't see Michelle and Eleni along the way.  
They were lucky because they had been driven to the police station earlier with the deputy principal left in charge.  
At the police station Michelle and Eleni were sitting with their principal before them, a police officer flanking each side.  
Mr. Warlock looked down at the two girls sadly. He knew they weren't the nicest girls in the school, and had been known to bully other students, but now they'd really gone too far.  
"I'm going to suspend you girls, pending expulsion. Miss Hathaway has decided not to charge you, but the policemen here still have to question you about what happened. What you did wasn't just pushing and shoving, it was very serious."  
"GBH." The officer of their left said. They glanced at her. "Grievous bodily harm."  
The principal frowned. "I will bring in your parents. Just remember girls, you aren't charged but I still want to know everything that happened. It will help us decide your punishment."  
Eleni nodded slowly. Michelle sat, unmoving.  
The principal left the room.

As Summer walked into English class the room burst into cheers, whistles and applause. Summer blushed and glanced at Zack who just grinned.  
When he'd first walked in, Zack could tell from the way people were acting that they knew that Michelle and Eleni had been behind what had happened to Summer. No one cared what happened to them now though, well, except Freddy who for some strange reason had a look of disappointment and fear mixed on his face.  
No one noticed Mrs. Henderson attempt to quiet the class down, give up and usher them out of the classroom. There Freddy separated himself from the crowd as they followed Zack and Summer down the hall, desperate to hear her story and tell her the rumours they'd heard.  
Freddy frowned.  
"Hey," A voice said quietly behind him. "Why the long face?"  
Freddy turned and looked at Katie, who he hadn't noticed had been waiting for Zack and Summer in the hall, and motioned to the students. "She's a hero to them now. You'd think she saved the entire school or something."  
Katie shrugged. "Maybe she did." She looked at him and saw him frown. "Sorry, I forgot, you still think highly of Eleni and Michelle." There was distaste in her tone.  
Freddy shook his head. "No I just, I mean, they're okay, they're not monsters."  
Katie looked past him at the students. "Some people think they are. Some people have been terrorised by them their whole junior high and now high school years."  
Freddy frowned again. "What would you know about junior high years, you weren't even here." He spat cruelly.  
Katie didn't even flinch. Freddy looked away, waiting for her leave, but she didn't.  
"Yeah, well, I guess I caught up didn't I?"  
Freddy looked back at her. She didn't move a muscle. Freddy, however, walked away.

_Too messed up to care  
Got a wing and a prayer  
In the blink of an eye  
Thank you and goodnight_

At four band practice started, and, much to the shock of everyone, Eleni and Michelle joined them at quarter past.  
Walking into practice they found everyone staring them down.  
Eleni cast a look at Freddy, but he just looked away. Michelle saw Katie trying not to smile. Zack glared at them angrily.  
"You aren't welcome here, and you will never be again." Summer said, pushing through everyone to the front of the crowd and walking towards them. She stopped inches from their faces. "Now you've confirmed what nasty pieces of work we all thought you were, we don't want anything more to do with you. So go now, we've got to practice."  
Michelle sneered. "You can't tell me what to do."  
Summer smiled. "Yes we can, we voted. You are no longer part of the band in any way, shape or form. You have nothing to do with the band anymore. Actually, we'd rather forget you even exist."  
Michelle looked past her at everyone. "Without us here to make our input? I thought you knew how democracy worked Summer."  
Summer frowned. "You haven't wanted anything to do with the band for the pas…" She fell silent as Zack put his hand down on her shoulder and stepped ahead of her.  
"Okay Burke, you want a vote than let's vote." He turned to the group. "Who votes for a bully-free School of Rock?"  
Everyone raised their hands, even Freddy, who was the last to raise his fist. He was holding his drumstick tightly, and Eleni could see his knuckles had turned white.  
Eleni caught his eye. "Freddy?" She asked softly. Everyone's gaze went to Freddy and he blushed slightly, looked at Eleni's sad face, then at Katie's blank expression and nodded slowly. "You, you aren't welcome here, not after what you did to Summer." He said, obviously struggling with the words.  
Eleni nodded. "Okay, we'll go."  
She turned on her heel and left. Michelle sneered at them again, then followed her. As they stepped outside Michelle looked at Eleni. "You were really good in there! Did you see Freddy's face?"  
Eleni shrugged. "I guess. But then, I also saw him look at Katie."  
Michelle shook her head. "That's nothing. C'mon, the plan is still go. Obviously Summer didn't know anything or she would've told someone by now."  
Eleni nodded sadly. "Yeah, okay."  
Freddy watched Eleni's dejected form out the window as the band started up practice again. He sighed, felling like the worst person in the world.  
Katie just watched him from the corner of her eye, and for some reason his ache hurt her just as much as it seemed to hurt him…

**A/N:** You almost feel sorry for Freddy don't you? Well almost. Then again, if he wasn't so obviously thick… As for Katie, hmmm, is something coming back after all?


	26. Knock Knock, Who's There?

**Disclaimer: **You do not think I own 'School of Rock'. I do not think you own 'School of Rock'. You will review. I will review. He He, Jedi Mind Trick!

Chapter Twenty-Five:  
Knock Knock, Who's There?

Katie frowned down at her homework. It was way too hard for her tonight.  
As far as Katie was concerned, it was way too hard for any time of the day.  
She shoved it back in her folder and headed to the kitchen for some food.  
Fishing out the leftovers her mum had left her, she shoved the plate into the oven and headed back into the living room to watch her favourite TV show.  
About 20 minutes into the program she heard a few bangs on the front door.  
Katie frowned. It couldn't be her mum home yet.  
She was spending the night out with friends, something Katie had forced her into, assuring her she'd finish all her homework and be in bed by 10.  
Katie turned the TV down and went to the door, flicking on the porch light and pulling it open. There was no one there. There was nothing there either.  
Katie frowned, shut the door and turned off the light. She must be hearing things.  
She headed back into the living room to find her show had gone to a break, so she finished her dinner out of the oven and brought it into the living room.  
Just as Katie was clearing her plate there came another knock at the door.  
Katie sighed and headed back to the door, flicking on the light again and pulling the door open. Again no one. Katie shut the door and went back to the TV. She frowned at the show and then smiled. How obvious, she was imagining it!  
"Damn show." She mock shook her fist at it. She flicked it off as the closing credits of 'Supernatural' started up. Putting her plate in the kitchen sink she went back to the livingroom, grabbing a book along the way.  
She settled down in the armchair and started to read. Without realising it, she drifted off to sleep. She was awoken not long after by some more banging on the front door.  
Katie rubbed her eyes and shook her head. "I'm still asleep." She told the empty room. She closed her eyes again but before she could drift off more bangs came.  
Katie sat up straight and rushed to the door, pulling it open and gazing out. There was still no one there.  
Flicking on the porch and side lights, and grabbing her keys, she stepped out onto the porch and into the garden.  
She gazed down her street, then around her house. There was no one, the bushes lining her driveway were clear. She walked out onto the street and across the road. She gazed up at the house to see if there could be anything around that was banging against the windows or walls and making her think it was the front door, but there was nothing.  
She looked at the front door of her house, warm light spilling out into the street. She frowned. She was being stupid. She'd go back inside and forget about it.  
She crossed the street again and headed back inside, closing the door but leaving the light on.  
She gazed around the living room. It was just the way she'd left it.  
She settled back into her chair and continued reading. Every few minutes she gazed at the door out of the corner of her eye.  
Within minutes there was the knocking again.  
Katie raced to the front door and pulled it open. There was no one there, but as Katie stepped out into the porch she noticed something stuck on the front door. Turning to look at it she gasped. It was a red rose.  
Katie pulled it off the door, snapped it in half and went inside, slamming the front door and flicking off the light. She threw the rose in the bin then went upstairs, making sure all doors and windows were locked.  
She turned her music on loud and went to bed.

**A/N:** Dun dun dun, weirdo in the neighbourhood!

**Kazeri: **Hopefully really badly for Eleni and Michelle!  
**Rank 96: **Hey, we all need a good spelling Nazi in our midst, otherwise we'll all write LIEK ThIs!  
As for old Katie back, hmmm, it may appear to be Daniel bringing it out but maybe not...  
**Insane and Logical: **Of course it won't work, it's Eleni:) BTW, great name!  
**Shadow Slayeress: **Ooh, a newie! Love the newies!  
**Stacee: **Hey, thanks for the support. Hope you liked these chapters!


	27. Eleni Nothing

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything mentioned in this fic. I don't own a cinema, a mall, not even a bucket of popcorn! Oh, and I especially don't own 'School of Rock'!

Chapter Twenty-Six:  
Eleni Nothing

"Freddy?" Eleni almost whispered into the phone.  
Freddy sighed softly. He didn't need this right now!  
"Yes Eleni, what is it?"  
Eleni frowned into the phone. She could tell by his voice that he didn't want to talk to her.  
Eleni persisted anyway, just the way Michelle had taught her to.  
'Forget about his feelings now, it's about you. It's about how happy you'll be when you have him. He'll thank you for it eventually.' Michelle had told her.  
"Freddy, we need to talk. We haven't talked in so long and I miss you."  
Freddy closed his eyes warily. "Yeah, I know, sorry." He didn't mean a word of it. If he had his way than Eleni would never call him again, but he knew she would. She was carrying his child.  
"Freddy, I went to see the doctor and he confirmed it. I'm pregnant."  
Freddy looked about him. He'd been on his way to the movies when Eleni had called. He glanced up at the escalator before him and he could almost see his friends at the top.  
He turned away. They'd wait for him, he knew that.  
"Okay, well, it's up to you now. Are you going to keep it or not?"  
Eleni glanced at the phone in disbelief, He sounded so cold, not the Freddy she knew.  
"Freddy, it's our baby, I was hoping you'd have some input into the decision."  
Freddy glanced up at the escalator again. "Look Eleni, I'm kinda busy at the moment. I'll talk to you later okay?"  
"Um, yeah, okay." Eleni muttered, defeated. She put down the phone as Freddy hung up rather abruptly. She turned back to the door of the living room where a figure stood. It was her elder sister Jasmine.  
She looked at Eleni. "You're pregnant now?"  
Jasmine wasn't stupid, she knew it wasn't true. Eleni looked at the floor.  
Jasmine shook her head. "You and Michelle have come up with some stupid plan haven't you, and it's got something to do with poor Freddy Jones doesn't it?"  
Eleni didn't look at her sister. Jasmine sighed. "You're just so pathetic sometimes."  
Eleni snapped her head up. "I'm pathetic? I'm not the one going out with a guy that hits me."  
Jasmine frowned. "I'm telling mum, she'll sort this out."  
Eleni grabbed her sister's arm. "Then I'll tell mum about the drugs I found in your room."  
Jasmine shook her off. "Wow, you really are like Michelle now. I hope you're proud of yourself." Jasmine stormed from the house.  
Eleni glanced after her. Jasmine wouldn't tell anyone, Eleni was sure of that.  
If there was one trait that Eleni shared with her 20-year-old sister it was that they were pushovers.  
Eleni picked up the phone and called Michelle.

"Where've you been? Movie started 5 minutes ago." Katie asked as Freddy reached them.  
Freddy grinned but the smile didn't reach his eyes. "Katez, I thought you knew much hard work goes into looking this good."  
Marta, Tomika and Summer laughed. Zack punched him the shoulder good-naturedly. Katie smiled. Alicia just frowned. She could see in Freddy's eyes that something was worrying him. She wanted to find out what it was.  
"Freddy, help me get the popcorn." She turned to the others. "You lot go in and save us some seats." They nodded and left. Once they were out of sight, Alicia dragged Freddy over to a corner out of sight. "Okay, real reason for being late, and don't you dare give me that crap about looking good. No one really believes it."  
Freddy frowned. "Look, 'Liche, it's nothing."  
Alicia shook her head. "Nothing as in nothing, or nothing as in Eleni nothing."  
Freddy looked away from her. He wouldn't tell her. He didn't need grief from his friends as well.  
Alicia sighed. "Freddy, we're your friends, real friends, you can tell us."  
Freddy shook his head stubbornly. "It's nothing, nothing nothing okay?" He stepped away from Alicia. "Thank you for caring, but I'm fine."  
He looked up at the cinema doors where the others were entering. Katie saw him and gave him a smile. Freddy looked back at Alicia. "Look, I can't do this right now, tell the others I'll see them at school." With that he stalked off. Alicia let him go.

Katie could just hear Summer's voice over the sound of the movie. She was asking where Freddy had gone. Katie snapped her gaze away from the movie as Freddy's name was mentioned.  
"He's gone home. I think his mom called." Alicia lied.  
Katie glanced at Alicia. "Was his mom's name Eleni by chance?" She asked.  
Alicia bit her lip and nodded as she sat down next to Marta. Katie stood up and left the cinema. She was determined to find out what was going on.  
She spotted Freddy by the main exit and ran up to him, puffing softly as she grabbed his shoulder. He turned, shocked to see her.  
"Katie? You're supposed to at the cinema."  
Katie stared at him. "I'm not going anywhere until you tell me what is going on with Eleni."  
Freddy looked away from her.  
Katie sighed. "I thought you wanted things to go back to normal. We used to tell each other everything."  
Freddy looked at her again. "I can't tell you. You'll hate Eleni for it, and she doesn't need this right now."  
Katie frowned. "What, is she ill or something?"  
Freddy shook his head. "I can't tell you." He stepped away from Katie. "Now, go back to the movie and have fun, don't worry about me."  
Katie watched as he jogged away from her, out of the mall. Katie turned around and as she did she bumped into someone.  
"Sorry." She apologized, not looking at them.  
The person grabbed her arm as she started to walk away. She turned, realising who it was.  
"Daniel." She said, glancing up at him. He smiled mysteriously. She looked down at his hand. "Let me go please."  
He did and Katie backed away from him a few steps.  
As she turned she realized he was still watching her.  
She ran all the way back to the cinema.

**A/N: **This bloke has problems. And Freddy, he's got big problems too. And Eleni too, big problems there. Thank goodness Katie's still sane… or is she?

**Stacee: **Hey, if Fanfiction doesn't work (or you can't read it cos it's all in Japanese) you'll either have to wait or you can drop me a line at and i'll e-mail you the chapters. Yeah, i'm all about the people me! He He! Katz  
**Insane and Logical: **That's exactly what i think when i get a review, so thanks!


	28. Hey Mister Sandman

**Disclaimer: **I have this reoccurring dream where I own 'School of Rock'. It's a weird dream. But just a dream, coz I don't I don't own 'School of Rock'. I don't own 'Supernatural' either.  
**A/N: **A second chapter because otherwise i feel bad for not updating either Pointing Fingers or To Blame! -grins-

Chapter Twenty-Seven:  
Hey, Mister Sandman

Katie woke up sweating, the way she always did when she had that dream. She glanced around her frantically then settled back when she realized where she was. She was safe, alone in her room.  
Katie liked the darkness. It was calming and allowed her to recuperate.  
She never used to like it, but now there was something about that made her feel safe. It was almost as if the darkness was a big, safe doona, ready to cover her from the ugly scenes that surrounded her in life.  
She tried to close her eyes again but she could see his face every time she did, so she kept them open.  
She glanced at her beside clock. It was just after 4am.  
She rubbed her eyes, willing away the dream, but she knew it was still there, threatening to come back. She could see it repeating itself over and over in the back of her head.  
There was Rachel ushering her to the back of the house. Katie couldn't see herself, but she remembered what she was wearing. She was sporting Rachel's short purple and white polka-dot dress and hoop earrings. She also wore terribly uncomfortable heels, and she knew they'd go soon enough, but for now they stayed now.  
Rachel handed her a drink and she watched herself drink it, then she spotted him.  
He was dancing with the school slag, Emily Waters, who may as well have been wearing nothing at al considering what she was wearing.  
Katie always wondered why he'd come over to her and Rachel when he could've had Emily, but it didn't matter.  
She watched him leave Emily, who promptly turned her attention to his friend Steven, and walk towards her. She watched him talk to Rachel, then turn to her.  
She could never hear what he was saying, and she didn't remember the words either, so he was just mouthing words at her.  
Then suddenly there was a change of scene.  
She could feel vice-like grips on her arms and tears rolling down her face. She could smell him too.  
But she still couldn't hear anything. Her hearing memory had gone, but everything else was just as vivid. Everything, right down to the light penetrating through her closed eyelids. The lights had always been on.  
The scene would change again then.  
She could see the road before her. She was in her car. Suddenly she saw him, walking along the roadside, obviously drunk, and thumbing down cars. Katie glanced around her. There was almost no one around, except a truck in the distance, so she swerved off the road. She plunged the car into the back of him, he didn't see it coming. She felt the thud of him under the wheels, then she felt herself the accelerator and screech off into the distance. She'd felt so good.  
Then she was in court, on trial. The truck driver had come forward; he'd identified her. There he was too. 'Her Victim' apparently. It was a joke. The whole trial was a joke.  
Katie admitted her guilt. Stripped of her license. Her parent's sad faces. But the worst part was when she caught his eye. He just smiled triumphantly. He'd won and he knew it.  
Katie opened her eyes again, realizing she could see his face in her head again. This time however his face had changed. It looked even more familiar than usual. Then she realized, she'd seen Daniel in his place.

"Summer, you right if I come over tonight?" Katie asked Summer at lunchtime.  
Zack and Marta were talking. Freddy was no where to be seen and Tomika and Alicia were at the food counter. Katie was happy no one seemed to have noticed how quiet she'd been.  
Summer glanced at Katie, popping a grape into her mouth. She grinned. "Sure, mom'd love to have you."  
Katie smiled gratefully. "Thanks, it's just mom's going out tonight and I haven't really got anything to do tonight."  
Summer frowned. "Wait? Isn't tonight 'Supernatural' night? You love being home on 'Supernatural' night, you told me yourself."  
Katie looked away. "Really, you remember that? Ha, yeah, I forgot. Maybe tomorrow night then."  
Summer noticed the slight anxiety in her friend's voice. "Katez, you can come over, it's just I thought you like being alone."  
Katie pushed her macaroni around with her fork. "Yeah, I usually do, but you know, I need a change. So it's cool?"  
Summer nodded. "Of course it is. And I tell you what, we'll watch 'Supernatural' together. I'm not a fan of the show myself, but those boys are hot!"  
Katie smiled at her friend. She wanted to thank her, but she knew that'd raise questions, so instead she just went back to pushing around her macaroni.  
Summer stared at Katie. Something wasn't right.  
Summer added that to her list of things to do: 1. Deal with the Eleni problem and save Freddy. 2. Get Freddy and Katie back together. And now 3. Sort out whatever was troubling Katie.  
Summer smiled. She loved sticking her nose into other people's problems.

"Ahh, Sam look out behind you!" Summer yelled at the TV. Katie glanced at her friend and smiled.  
"You're really getting into this aren't you?" She asked.  
Summer shrugged. "Maybe I didn't give it a chance before, you know, when I said sci-fi was lame."  
Katie nodded slowly. "Oh yeah, so which one's your favourite?"  
Summer grinned. Katie could read her like a book. "Dean, by a long way."  
Katie laughed. "Me too, me too!" She motioned to the kitchen. "I'm getting some ice-cream, you want?"  
Summer didn't answer, instead she started clapping and cheering as Dean turned his gun on the spirit that had just attacked his brother. Katie smiled and headed to the kitchen.  
It was quiet in the back of the house. She could only just hear the TV from the lounge room. Summer seemed to be screaming at the TV again. Her parents had gone to the upstairs lounge room to watch their own shows.  
Katie pulled open the freezer and fished out the Cookies and Cream ice cream, scooping equal amounts into two bowls. As she was putting it back she heard a few bangs on the back door, only a few steps away.  
Katie went over and pulled it open, expecting to see Prudence, the Hathaway's cat, trying to barge her way in, but there was no one.  
As Katie turned her attention back to the door she noticed the red rose sitting in the mesh of the screen door. She screamed.

**A/N 2:** Yeah, we all know who the weirdo is don't we? Bloody crazy bloke, he's following her! The question is though, what will Katie do about it?


	29. The End Of His Days

**Disclaimer: **I don't own 'School of Rock'. I'm seriously running out of variations of this! Yawn. I don't okay! Sheesh, how many times do I have to say this?

Chapter Twenty-Eight:  
The End Of His Days

_Everyday, everyday  
__Feels the same  
__Everyday  
__Feels the same  
__Everyday  
__Feels the same_

Summer looked at her friend at school the next morning. Katie just didn't seem to be the same. "Katez, you okay?" She asked her at roll call.  
Katie glanced at Summer, snapping out of her trance. "Yeah, I'm fine."  
Summer didn't believe her, just the way she hadn't believed her when she told Summer that she'd screamed the night before just because the cat had surprised her. Summer's mum had told her later that Prue had been upstairs with them when Katie had screamed.  
As for whatever Katie had thrown in the bin when Summer came running in, Summer fished it out to find it was a broken up red rose.  
She'd called Zack and Freddy straightaway, telling them to watch Katie for her in the classes she wasn't in. She needed to know what was wrong. It was obviously much bigger than she'd first guessed.  
Summer smiled. "You sure Katez?"  
Katie nodded. "Fine, really."  
Summer raised her hand lazily as her name was called then she turned her attention back to Katie. "Look, you wanna come over to my place again tonight?"  
Katie shook her head. "Nah, mom's home tonight and she'll want to have dinner with me."  
Summer nodded. "Okay, cool."  
Summer watched Katie doodling on the page in front of her. She glanced at it. It seemed to be a drawing of a dead rose, the petals falling slowly to the ground.

"Katie, I'm glad you're home, I need to go out again tonight, you'll be okay won't you?" Katie's mom gushed as Katie stepped into the doorway after school.  
Katie frowned and looked at her mum as she rushed around. "What's come up?"  
Katie's mom stepped. "A meeting. One of the clients have dropped out, I don't know what the plan is but Brian called the meeting only ten minutes ago." She stopped. "Are you sure you'll be okay?"  
Katie mum knew that Katie was usually very good alone, but she'd also heard about the night before and what'd happened. She was no longer sure about Katie being alone, but she really needed to go to this meeting.  
Katie nodded. "Mom, I'm fine."  
Katie's mom smiled. "Okay, but look, I called Anna so she might pop around."  
Katie groaned quietly. Anan was the name of only one mother at Horace Green: Freddy's.  
Katie's mom kissed Katie's head. "See you tonight sweetheart."  
With that she left. Katie straightaway felt cold and alone. She flicked on the TV before running around the house and locking all the doors and windows. She then returned to the chair in front of the TV. She'd stay here all night if she had to.

_And he reels me in, and he reels me out again_  
_And all of these old mistakes, they catch us up  
__And the same old patterns form again_

The doorbell rang and Katie awoke with a start, realising she'd fallen asleep.  
She looked up at the door slightly worried and then got up and walked to the window. It was still light outside so she pulled open the door, expecting no one. Instead, there stood Freddy. She smiled softly. "I'm fine thanks, you can go home now!"  
Freddy grinned. "You don't get away with it that easy. If you're going to send me home, at least let me take some food with me." He slid past her and headed for the kitchen.  
Katie smiled and closed the door, following him into the kitchen. If she didn't watch him than he'd clean out the whole place.

About an hour later Freddy looked up from the TV and saw Katie had fallen asleep. Freddy smiled. She looked so peaceful.  
He turned off the TV and slowly got up when he heard a few bangs on the front door. Katie snapped awake. She seemed to be expecting the bangs.  
Fear was in her eyes and she looked between Freddy and the door. "Was that you?" She asked him.  
Freddy shook his head and Katie bit her lip.  
Freddy started to walk over to the door but Katie stopped him and went alone. She pulled it open, not even bothering to look out, and reached up to the door, pulling something off it. She slammed the door quickly, leaning against it, tears rolling down her face. She clutched a red rose in her hand.  
Freddy ran over and pulled her into his arms. "What is it Katie, what is it?"  
Katie sobbed into his shoulder. "It's happening again, except even worse this time. It's happening again Freddy, it's happening again."  
Freddy rubbed her head and tried to soothe her but she sobbed harder each time.  
"Who was that Katie?" Freddy asked, after Katie began to calm down. Katie pulled away from him.  
She held the rose out before her. Freddy took it from her and glanced at it. It was a normal red rose. Then he remembered what Zack had told him about Daniel, how he'd given her a rose and told her he'd go crazy without her. "That was Daniel wasn't it?" Freddy asked.  
Katie wiped her tears away with the back of her wrist and nodded slowly.  
Freddy dropped the rose and crunched it under his sneaker. "I'll kill him." He said angrily.  
Katie grabbed his hand. "Freddy, please, don't make trouble, it'll just get worse."  
Freddy nodded. "Okay, I won't do anything to him."  
He led her back to the chair. "You stay there and I'll get you a drink."  
He walked back to the kitchen. He didn't go to the fridge though, he went to the phone. "Police." He told the 911 operator. "Yes, my friend is being harassed. I know who's behind it too. His name is Daniel Ashton."

_I cannot be around you because, god knows it hurts_  
_And I cannot be without because it's much much worse_

"Miss Lymen, we need you to tell us when this all started."  
Katie glared at Freddy. She couldn't believe he'd called the cops.  
"Miss Lymen?" The cop repeated.  
Katie turned to the cop. "Uh, about two weeks ago, after I dumped him."  
The officer wrote it down in his notebook.  
Katie looked at the officer. "Look, can I do this later, when my mom comes home?"  
The officer nodded. "Of course, we'll be in touch okay?"  
With that he left. Katie was alone with Freddy again.  
"I can't believe you did that!" She exclaimed.  
Freddy shook his head. "What was I was supposed to do, let you keep being stalked?"  
Katie nodded. "Yes, leave me alone. You don't care about me, you've got your precious Eleni to look after."  
Freddy bit his lip. "I still care about you Katie. This situation with Eleni, it's difficult."  
Katie held up her hand. "I don't care okay. You don't want to tell me what's going on with Eleni than I don't want to hear it."  
Freddy narrowed his eyes. "You want to know?" His voice rose.  
Katie looked away from him, not saying anything.  
"You really want to know? Okay, I'll tell you. Eleni's been making my life a misery just because I did something stupid while I was drunk. I regret every minute of it. And now, now you're turning against me to? I can't win can I?"  
Katie pretended not to listen to him.  
"Bloody hell. Eleni's bloody pregnant that's what, with my kid apparently, and she's giving me a hard time about it. I don't want to have a bloody kid with her, I don't want anything with her. I don't like her, I like you, but, guess that doesn't matter now does it because according to you even when I try to help you out I can't seem to do anything right. I'll just go okay?" He stormed from the house, slamming the door behind him.  
Katie looked at the door for a while. Poor Freddy. She hadn't meant to be that cruel to him.  
She frowned. Eleni was pregnant eh?  
Katie smiled softly. Maybe this day would end okay after all.  
She picked up the phone and called Summer.

**A/N: **What does Katie know that could help Freddy? Is Daniel really out of the picture now? Will Katie ever realise what Freddy did for her was a good thing? And when the heck will we find out what happened in NY? Stay tuned…

**Stacee: **Having a good time? Damn you and your holiday! Have fun!


	30. Eleni's Truths

**Disclaimer: **I do, I do own 'School of Rock'. Especially Freddy, Katie and Eleni. I own them all. Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha… Sorry, dictator moment there. No, I don't actually own 'School of Rock'.

Chapter Twenty-Nine:  
Eleni's Truths

"Eleni's pregnant with Freddy's kid. Or rather, she's not." Katie gushed into the phone as Summer picked up.  
Summer frowned. "Katie? Are you okay?"  
Katie laughed. "Yeah, I'm fine. I've solved it. Freddy told me what Eleni has over him, but it's not true. I know it's not true."  
Summer glanced at the phone. Katie sounded excited and happy and that's the way Summer liked to hear her, but she was shocked. Summer had only just found out from Freddy that that freak Daniel had been stalking Katie. Katie should've been, well, not like this. But Summer let it go.  
"Okay, so she says she's pregnant. We know it's not true but how do we prove it?"  
Katie laughed again. "Oh, that's the easy part. Basic medical science. Eleni can't have children."  
Summer frowned. "What are you talking about?"  
"Eleni has a rare disease. It was picked up a few years ago, just before I left. She told me herself that she couldn't believe it. She can never have children!"  
Summer smiled. "Well, what is it?"  
"It's called MRKH, it stands for Mayer Rokitansky Kuster Hauser. She hasn't got a uterus, she can't have children!"  
Summer grinned. "It's time to go, Eleni!"

Summer held a printed out sheet of information under Freddy's nose.  
"Now, I know you don't like reading, but I want you to read this."  
Freddy frowned, taking the paper from Summer. "What is this?"  
Summer smiled. "That, my friend, is the reason why Eleni isn't carrying your child."  
Freddy glanced down at the paper and began reading as Summer walked back to where Zack and Katie were waiting. Zack glanced at Summer. "What do we do when he's finished reading?"  
"Watch him stalk off after Eleni and wait for the tears and tantrums from Michelle." Summer smiled evilly.  
After a few seconds Freddy crunched the paper up in his hand and stalked off.  
Summer smiled at Katie. "No we wait."

Eleni hadn't expected to see Freddy that morning, she was getting used to him purposely staying away from her.  
She also didn't expect to see him stalking towards her, angry look on his face.  
Eleni frowned. Oh why couldn't Michelle be here?  
Michelle was sick; she had a cold, and just the day for it too.  
Eleni knew the look on Freddy's face could only mean trouble.  
"Hey Freddy." Eleni said sweetly, hoping she was wrong about what Freddy was going to say.  
Freddy grabbed her arm as he reached her and roughly pulled her towards him. "We need to talk." He growled.  
Eleni frowned and motioned to a nearby classroom. Freddy pushed her inside and followed her in.

Zack bit his lip as he watched them. "I feel bad about this." He glanced at Summer as she turned to him. "I know, I don't understand it either."  
Summer shook her head. "We're doing the right thing. Imagine he had to find out later when suddenly no baby appeared. Or, what if he went public? Public humiliation. No, we did the right thing."  
Katie didn't say anything, she watched the classroom door slam.  
Summer grinned. "I'm going up to listen, this should be good." She glanced at Zack and Katie. "You coming?"  
Zack shook his head. "I'm going to the library, I'd rather not have anything to do with this." He walked off.  
Katie just turned away.  
Summer shrugged. "Okay." She headed over to the door.

Eleni stared at the floor as Freddy revealed exactly what he knew about her.  
"You told me MRKH was a blood problem. How dumb do you think I am?"  
Eleni didn't say anything, although she fought the urge to say exactly how dumb she thought he was.  
"What was this all really about?" He yelled at her.  
Eleni glanced up at him. "I liked you, but you liked bloody Katie. I just, I just wanted you to pay attention to me, realise I was so much better for you than her any day."  
Freddy turned away from her. He guessed that might have been the reason.  
"So, you set me up at the party? Spiked my drinks?"  
Eleni nodded slowly.  
He shook his head. "And upstairs?"  
Eleni shrugged. "You passed out. I had no intention of sleeping with you anyway. I'm not like that, I really like you, properly."  
Freddy raised his eyebrows. "Oh, so you make my life a misery? Is that how girls show it these days?"  
Eleni frowned. "Well it seems to work for Katie doesn't it?" She bit back.  
Freddy shook his head. "Katie would never do something that low."  
Eleni laughed spitefully. "No? No, she'd just move to New York, not talk to you when she comes back, get a new boyfriend and then pretend to be your friend again. No, she'd never play you like I did."  
Freddy stared at her. "You make me sick. I never, ever, want to see you again."  
"Fine." Eleni muttered, tears beginning to form in her eyes. She stormed to the door. "Have a nice life following Katie Lymen around like a sick dog."  
She yanked the door open, startling Summer who was standing there, and stormed away.  
Freddy slowly followed her to the door, pushing the paper Summer had given him back into her hand.  
He then headed down the corridor, passing Katie on the way.  
She smiled softly at him, but Freddy knew the look on her face wasn't worry, it was pity.  
And pity, Freddy knew, came only from those that didn't really care.

**A/N: **Well that's Eleni out of the picture. However, it doesn't look too good on the Freddy/Katie front. Wait and see…  
**A/N 2: **MRKH is a real disease. It is very rare. In this chapter I used it in a way that may sound hurtful to those that suffer from it, however, I greatly admire those who manage to live with such a disease. I'd die knowing I could never have my own children. You are all very powerful girls!


	31. Hidden Talents

**YESTERDAY WAS MY 19TH BIRTHDAY! SO, BREAKING WITH TRADITION, HERE IS MY PRESENT TO YOU: THE END OF 'SCHOOL OF WHAT?'!**

**Disclaimer: **I don't… look, this fic is nearly over anyway so what the heck. Yeah, I do own 'School of Rock'! Ha! Fight that smarty-pants!  
**A/N:** Alright, I don't actually own 'School of Rock'. You win this round, but I'll be back!

Chapter Thirty:  
Hidden Talents

As normal as things could be at Horace Green, things had returned to it.  
Classes ran; band practice had almost returned to normal; Michelle and Eleni were still stalking down the school corridors in their cheerleader outfits and summer break was fast approaching.  
There was something different though: Freddy hadn't talked to, looked at or even mentioned Katie for almost a week now.  
Katie steadily ignored it, not showing Summer any emotion whenever she mentioned him.  
"Zack was talking to Freddy today." Summer stated out of the blue one afternoon just a week before summer break. She stressed Freddy's name as subtly as possible.  
Katie glanced at her friend lazily. "Oh yeah, and let me guess, he asked what Freddy was doing this summer?"  
Summer frowned. "How'd you know?"  
Katie laughed. "It's all anyone's been asking all week."  
Summer shrugged. "Well, he did, and Freddy's doing nothing! Can you believe that? Freddy Jones, doing nothing all summer holidays!"  
"Really! Wow, thanks for telling me!" Katie replied sarcastically.  
Summer picked up on the sarcasm. "Oh c'mon, you must realise what's weird. I mean, ever since he was 7 we've been hearing about how he went to all these amazing places over the summer."  
Katie nodded. She could still remember receiving postcards from all the places Freddy and his parents went over the summer break, from as far south as Argentina, across to South Africa and north to Scotland. She glanced at summer. "Where'd he go last year?"  
Summer thought for a moment then smiled. "Germany. He loved that. Came home speaking German, all swear words of course!" She giggled at the memory. Katie just smiled, realising all she'd missed.  
Summer continued. "And before that he went to Morocco, and before that was New Zealand. He loved New Zealand 'cause they love the extreme sports down there. He came home with stories of sky-diving and white-water-rafting."  
Katie nodded slowly. "Yeah, so, maybe his family just decided to do something different this year?"  
Summer lowered her eyebrows. "You don't really believe that do you?"  
After a few seconds Katie shook her head. She knew how much the Jones' loved their yearly holidays. "Well Agent Scully, what do you think it is?"  
Summer frowned at the sci-fi reference. "Obviously he's so upset about the Eleni ordeal that he decided not to go anywhere this year."  
Katie shrugged. It made sense. Freddy was the kind of guy that would get upset about something like that.  
"Then again…" Summer continued. "Maybe he just wants to stay here and look after you."  
Katie frowned. "He isn't even talk to me, why would he want to 'look after me'? Anyway, Daniel's gone, so I don't need anyone to look after me."  
Summer shrugged. "It was just a suggestion."  
Katie glared at her friend. "Well a stupid suggestion." She walked away.  
Summer grinned then followed her. She was still touchy about the subject after all?

The summer break came quickly and everyone was excited about it, except Katie.  
She was going to be home all holidays with only her family.  
In the second week of the holidays her uncle, aunt and cousin were coming over to help out while Katie's mum went on a business trip.  
That would mean entertaining Katie's annoying little cousin again.  
Katie wasn't sure she could handle it.  
As for band practice, it was postponed until school resumed because Zack was going to Italy to visit family; Martha and Alicia were off at summer camp; Lawrence was at his usual classical music camp; Summer was heading to California to spend a few weeks with her grandparents and Tomika was off to Canada for a family reunion.  
This left only Katie and Freddy, but with neither talking to each other they doubted much would get done, so postponing it was easier.  
Katie spent the entire first week inside with her computer, bass and boredom, managing to write a few tunes. Only two were worth presenting to the band so she threw the others in the recycling bin and started working on the chosen two.  
By the beginning of the second week she had one down and was feeling pretty pleased with herself. She hadn't written a song in ages and it felt really good to do so.  
Her mom left on the Wednesday, and with her relatives arriving on the Friday, Katie worked all through Thursday to get the song perfect.  
At about five she pushed herself away from the table where she was working, and headed to the kitchen for a drink.  
As she was pouring herself a glass of lemonade, the phone rang.  
"Hello, Lymen residence." Katie said sweetly as she answered. She expected to hear her aunt's voice at the end of the phone, telling them they'd be there at 9am the next day, but instead it was a male voice she didn't recognize.  
"Hello, is this Miss Katie Lymen?" He asked.  
Katie frowned into the phone and put her glass of cordial down on the bench top. "Uh, yes, who's this?"  
"This is Constable Hicks from the local police station. I have to inform you of some news that has just reached us."  
Katie noticed her hand begin to shake. He hoped nothing had happened to her mom or dad. "Uh, what is it? Has something happened to one of my parents?"  
"No Miss, actually it's about your allegation of harassment against Mr Daniel Ashton."  
"Yeah, what about it? What's going to happen to him?" She was thankful they'd finally caught up with him.  
As she'd expected he would, Daniel had left Long Island after the call had been put out about him harassing Katie.  
"Actually Miss Lymen, we've had to release him. He has no record. We have, however, given him a restraining order so that if he comes near you or near where you go to school or live then we will arrest him."  
Katie sighed. Had she really expected them to be able to do anything else? "Okay, thank you Constable."  
She put down the phone dejectedly and stared at the front door, almost expecting to hear that banging again, but none came.  
She picked up her glass and calmly walked back into the lounge room. She picked up her guitar and continued her work.

"_And then you're breaking down the barriers, calling…_" She stopped as she heard a few knocks on the front door.  
She, without realising it, knocked her glass to the floor. She ignored it as the knocking started again. Then the person outside spoke. "Katie, are you in there?"  
Katie stopped. Freddy?  
She hurried to the door and let him in. "Freddy? What are you doing here?"  
Freddy glanced around the lounge room. "I, uh, came to see how you were. You got a call from the police?"  
Katie nodded slowly. Freddy frowned, she was pale with fear.  
Freddy glanced around him again. "Are you alone?"  
Katie nodded again. Freddy smiled. "Well, not anymore!"  
He plonked himself down on the couch and turned on the TV.  
Katie shook her head then returned to the table. She didn't notice the broken glass until she stepped on a shard.  
She bit her lip defiantly as it cut her foot. "Bloody hell." She swore under her breath as her foot began to bleed.  
Freddy turned and saw what had happened. He jumped over the back of the lounge. "You okay?" He asked.  
Katie nodded. "Yeah, I just cut myself." She tried to stop the bleeding but she couldn't. Freddy glanced at her foot and frowned.  
He grabbed a tea towel and quickly wrapped it around her foot. It stemmed the bleeding a bit but not entirely. Quickly he sat her down and rushed upstairs.  
Katie watched as he came jumping back down carrying various medical supplies. Within minutes he had the wound cleaned, the bleeding stopped and her foot neatly wrapped.  
Katie glanced at her foot as he finished and then turned his attention to the broken glass and soggy carpet.  
"Where'd you learn this?" She motioned to her foot.  
Freddy shrugged. "I did a course. First aid."  
Katie smiled. "Well, you're full of surprises then."  
Freddy raised his eyebrows and grinned, then turned his attention back to the glass.  
He carried the shards into the kitchen and then returned, glancing at Katie.  
She was leaning over a piece of paper, pen and bass guitar in hand.  
"What you doing there?" Freddy asked.  
Katie covered the sheet with her arm. "I'm just writing, it doesn't matter." She folded up the paper and put her bass down.  
Freddy snatched the paper from her and jumped away so she couldn't grab it back.  
He scanned the paper then grinned. "This is good Katie."  
Katie blushed. "Really?"  
Freddy nodded. "Yeah, really good."  
Katie glanced away from him and Freddy grinned.  
He glanced at the words again. "You thought of a drum beat?"  
Katie shook her head slowly.  
Freddy grinned then sat down. "Well then, let's work on that shall we?"

**A/N: **Daniel's free. Everyone's on holiday. Katie's mom has left and Katie's all alone in the house with Freddy Jones. Hmmm…

**ViceVersa'ed: **You're right, i just can't bring myself to do it. Enjoy the ending!  
**Stacee: **Great accent mix! I've never heard that kind of mix before:) Ha Ha! Thanks for the support. You enjoy the ending too!


	32. School of Rock

**Disclaimer: **Fanfictions? Yeah, I own a few of those. 'School of What?'? Yeah, I own that. 'School of Rock'? Oh, no, I don't own that!  
**A/N:** Warning! This chapter includes a few disturbing scenes. This chapter is rated M for Mature Audiences (15+). No children please!

Chapter Thirty-One:  
School of Rock

Katie yawned and glanced at her watch. It was just after 7am.  
She rubbed her eyes and sat up. It was quiet, too quiet.  
She was sure her aunt, uncle and cousin would be here by now.  
She frowned and fell back into bed. If they weren't here she needn't get up.  
Then suddenly she remembered. Freddy!  
Heaving herself out of bed she noticed she'd gone to bed not only fully clothed but also still wearing her necklace and watch. She thanked her heavens her necklace hadn't strangled her during the night.  
She tied her hair back and jumped downstairs two at a time, ignoring the pain in her foot.  
As she reached the bottom she rushed over to the couch. Surprisingly, he wasn't there.  
"Freddy?" Katie asked aloud, hoping he'd gone home and she wouldn't have to explain everything to her aunt.  
However, a second after she spoke, Freddy stuck his head around the kitchen doorway. "Mornin'" He smiled warmly and stepped back into the kitchen.  
Katie sighed. "Freddy, why haven't you gone home yet?"  
She could hear the grin in his voice. "What? And leave you to fend for yourself? What kind of friend would I be if I did that?"  
Katie sat down at the dining table, no longer able to stand the pain in her foot. "One who doesn't want me to get caught with you by my prude aunt."  
Freddy laughed. "What? Is she going to think the worst?"  
Katie let herself smile. "Hmmm, teenage girl and teenage boy in the same house overnight. I wonder what she'll think?"  
Freddy laughed again. "Ah, see, she doesn't know me well enough then. I'm not that type of guy."  
Katie stopped smiling and looked down at the table. She sighed, memories and everything rushing back. "I know." She said softly.  
Freddy frowned, watching her from the doorway. When she hadn't replied he'd gone to see what was wrong, just in time to see her sigh. He could almost see her tear up, so he spoke.  
"Hey, it's not that bad being back is it?" He grinned, hoping she'd smile back. He knew that wasn't the reason she looked so sad, but he didn't know what was.  
"I know we've always talked about going somewhere else, but this ain't so bad for now is it?" He asked, referring to their plans to go either overseas or at least a nicer part of the USA. She didn't say anything though, so Freddy went over to the table.  
"Katie are you okay?" He asked, reaching over and taking her hand. He meant it as a comforting gesture, but she pulled away quickly.  
Freddy frowned at her reaction. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…" He didn't know what he'd done wrong, so he trailed off.  
Katie looked at him; the look on her face appeared to Freddy as if she'd just realized who he was. She smiled and grabbed his hand.  
Freddy instinctively put his other hand on top of hers. "Katie, what's wrong? I know it's not just the thing with Daniel. You haven't been yourself since New York. Look, I know we haven't seen eye to eye on a lot of things, but I care about you, and I want to know what's wrong."  
Katie didn't say anything so Freddy continued. "A while ago you came to me. You wanted to tell me something, but I didn't have time to listen. I should've made time, but I didn't because I was stupid." He squeezed her hand. "I'm ready to listen now. I want you to tell me. I need you to tell me."  
Katie sighed. "I needed you to listen a long time ago. It's too late. It's too late for you to change anything, because it's happening again, it's going to happen again."  
Freddy was beyond confused, but he replied as patiently as possible. "Its not too late Katie, whatever happened, I need to hear it. And whatever is going to happen, I can change it. I promise, I won't let whatever it is you're scared of hurt you again."  
Katie looked up at him. "Okay. Okay, I'll tell you."

"It was October last year. Hayleigh Collins, she was a pretty popular girl at school, she was having a party. I'm not entirely sure why, but that was just what she did. She just had parties for no reason. I don't know why I was invited. I think it was because I was a friend of a friend, but still, I was so I went. You couldn't not go.  
"It started about eight but no one was expected to turn up until half past, it just isn't fashionable to turn up on time as you may well know. Anyway, Rachel, my best friend, and Chloe turned up at my place at half past and we headed over. Rachel and I, we did everything together. Just like you and I used to actually, except well, different stuff. Actually, that night, I had borrowed her clothes for the party. You know my wardrobe; it isn't exactly party material!"  
Freddy watched as Katie looked away for a moment, caught in a memory, and then she looked at him and continued.  
"Chloe disappeared as soon as we got there. She went to find Rick, her boyfriend. He was a deadbeat, treated Chloe like dirt, probably still does actually because she refused to leave him no matter how many times Rachel and I begged her to. So yeah, that just left Rachel and me. We headed to the back of the house, where the real party was, and we got our drinks. That was when I saw him dancing with a slag called Emily. He was the most popular guy in the school, played in the football team, thought he was really cool. Rachel liked him, but I didn't see anything in him. So, when he came over I just ignored him. I thought he'd talk to Rachel, but he started talking to me. I don't know why and honestly I didn't care why either. Rachel got bored of being ignored by him and left to talk to Hayleigh. When she left I made an excuse to get away from him. I couldn't stand him, he was a sleaze. I just wanted him to go back to Emily. They were a great couple.  
"I headed upstairs, planning to splash my face with some water and then maybe find Rachel and head home. I wasn't enjoying the party at all. It just wasn't me. It was hot and horrible and the whole place smelled of cigarettes.  
"I was wiping my face with a towel when I heard someone else come upstairs. I opened the bathroom door and stepped out, expecting to see Hayleigh asking me why the hell I was upstairs when it was so obviously out-of-bounds, but instead it was him and he grinned when he saw it was me. He was drunk, so obviously drunk, and he slurred his words when he spoke. Not too drunk though, he knew perfectly well what he was doing when he grabbed my arm and dragged me behind him to the closest bedroom."  
Katie sighed deeply, a tear running down her cheek. Freddy frowned, finally realising what had happened. "He, this bloke, he raped you?"  
Katie nodded slowly. Freddy shook with anger. He wanted to find this guy and kill him.  
"That's not the end of it though. It's what happened about a year later that's the worst thing.  
"I was driving home from Rachel's place, I'd just got my full licence and loved driving everywhere. It was a Friday night when I saw him walking along the side of the road. He didn't see me because I came up behind him. I was going to go straight past him, but I realized then that there was no one else on the road. No one to see me. No one close enough anyway. There was a semi at the top of the hill, but he was still a good few miles away. So, I swerved at him. Straight at him. I ran him down, and it felt good too. I was just so angry with him, I hated him. I wanted him to die. He didn't though, he lived. The truck driver had seen him and stopped, driving him to hospital. He'd seen me too. I was taken to court."  
Freddy frowned. "And you told them why you did it didn't you?"  
Katie shook her head. "I couldn't. I couldn't say it. Instead I just pleaded guilty. They made me pay for the hospital bills, and other stuff, and then they gave me a record. He was my victim, apparently. He was a poor unfortunate innocent who'd been attacked by a crazy woman. Well, that was what the local papers said anyway. After that Dad sent me back here, passed my return off as failing classes. He said he didn't need me around ruining his chances at making Principal. Everyone was so disappointed in me, Horace nearly didn't take me back."

Freddy didn't say anything. He didn't know what he could say. Katie brushed away her tears with the back of her hand. "You know the worst part? They took away my licence!" She laughed softly. Freddy smiled. She was so strong, that was what Freddy loved most about her. Even when describing what would have to be the hardest and most painful experience in her life, she still manages to make a joke.  
Katie suddenly frowned and sniffed the air. "Is something burning?"  
Freddy's jaw dropped and he jumped up from the table and rushed into the kitchen, flicking off the grill and pulling it out for Katie, who'd followed him into the kitchen, to inspect.  
She laughed brightly when she saw the badly burnt pieces of toast. "What were they, before you charcoaled them?"  
Freddy frowned. "Grilled cheese sandwiches."  
Katie threw her head back and laughed, a proper laugh. Freddy smiled at her and then turned his attention back to the sandwiches. The smoke from them was still billowing around the kitchen. "So, what do we do with these?"  
Katie stopped laughing just long enough to mutter "Bin 'em."  
Freddy picked up the sandwiches, burning his fingers, and dropped them in the bin. He rushed over to the sink and ran his hands under some cold water until they stopped stinging and then glanced up at the smoke pooling on the ceiling.  
"And that?" He motioned to the smoke.  
Katie pushed past him to the back door and threw it open, allowing the cool morning wind to blow the smoke around the kitchen and eventually out the door.  
That was when Freddy noticed the grill hotplate had been burnt too. "Oh dear, what do we do about that?"  
Katie shrugged. "Doesn't matter, I'll just tell mom you came around, she'll understand."  
Freddy laughed sarcastically. "Oh, so funny."  
Katie smiled than glanced at the clock. It was almost eight. "Look, you better head off, my aunt will be here soon. It's better she doesn't know you were here."  
Freddy nodded. "Okay, I'll see you later then."  
He headed through the living room and pulled open the front door.  
Katie stopped him. "Freddy, wait." He turned back to her as she came into the lounge room. "Thanks."  
Freddy smiled. "No problem." He stood at the door for a few second, watching her and just fighting the urge to go back to her and kiss her, and then he waved and left.  
Katie watched the door as it closed behind him. She smiled and then went back into the kitchen to see what other mess Freddy had made while she'd been asleep.

"_And then you're breaking down the barriers, calling me. You're like a fast train, I can see. You're crushing through the brick wall to get to me. What makes me so special that it's worth this kind of effort? And you're flying through the stars to make a record time. You tell the folks at the drug store you're feelin' fine and it's all because of the fact that I made you mine. If there's something going right, this is it. You are it._" Katie sang.  
Freddy banged along on the drums and Zack tried to keep up on the guitar. Katie grinned at her two friends, then back at Summer who was watching on, nodding her head along with the tune. She burst into applause when they'd finished the chorus.  
"Wow, great. You wrote it Katie?" She grinned.  
Katie nodded. "With Freddy's help." She glanced back at Freddy who replied by leaning back, arms behind his head, and putting his feet up on his snare drum.  
Summer grinned even bigger, looked at Zack raising her eyebrows, and then back at Katie. Katie shook her head and Summer's grin dropped.  
"Okay, let's keep going." Freddy said, sitting up again.  
Katie nodded and turned back to the pair. "1,2,3,4…" Freddy started his drumming again. Zack turned his attention back to the sheet of notes in front of him, only just keeping up.  
Katie grinned and started singing again. "_There must be something in the air, there's something that I never knew before was there_."

Freddy walked Katie home after practice. "Hey, I just wanted to say, I really liked the song." He said a few minutes after they left.  
Katie grinned. "Thanks. Did I ever tell you I really liked your song? The one you wrote when I first came back?"  
Freddy shrugged. "I don't remember."  
Katie smiled. "Well, I did. It was very good."  
Freddy looked at the ground. "You remember I wrote it about you right?"  
Katie nodded. "Yeah, how could I forget?"  
"I thought you might want to forget." He replied.  
Katie stopped. "How can you say that?"  
Freddy shrugged. "I thought, maybe, you wouldn't want to remember how I felt about you. I don't know, it's probably stupid."  
Katie smiled. "Yeah, it was stupid." She touched his arm. "The song helped actually. It took me a while to realize what I needed to help me return to normal, and I think your song was it." She bit her lip. "I used to hear it every day I was with Daniel. He made me realize I could be wanted in a normal way, like a normal person. But your song, it made the nightmares go away, that was why I returned so quickly. It wasn't Daniel at all. It was your song that put the light back into my life." She smiled.  
Freddy took a deep breath. "You know I love you don't you? I mean, I always have, I always will."  
Katie nodded. "Yeah, I know."  
They walked the rest of the way home in silence.

**A/N: **That was the last chapter. Yes, last one! There's an epilogue, but technically this is the last, the end, the finale. However, there may be a sequel. Maybe…  
**Song Note: **The song in this chapter is written by me and is not to be used anywhere else without prior permission! Anyone who I find with any of my lyrics unaccredited will get it. I mean it!


	33. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: **I don't own 'School of Rock'.

Epilogue:  
_Eighteen Months Later_

Katie read the article over Freddy's shoulder. He glanced back at her and frowned. "Stop it, you can read it when I've finished."  
Katie grinned. "What, am I annoying you?"  
"Yes!" Freddy replied through gritted teeth.  
Katie put her head on his shoulder. "Really?" She wrapped her arms around him.  
He glanced down at her arms. "Katie, please, I want to read this."  
Katie grinned and squeezed him tighter. "It's alright, I'll just read it over your shoulder."  
Freddy groaned. She knew he hated having someone reading over his shoulder. "Katie." He lowered the paper as Katie leaned further over his shoulder, kissed his cheek then snatched the paper away from him.  
She jumped up and out of his reached.  
Freddy shook his head. "I can't have any peace can I?"  
Katie shook her head then opened the local paper to the second page. She screamed in happiness when she saw the article.  
"'Local Band Make It 'Big Times''" She read aloud from the paper. "Get this. 'Local band, the 'School of Rock', have made it to the big stage. After years of struggling to make it, including being runners-up in their first Battle of The Bands, the band have signed with New York record label CJs, who have made artists like The Originals, Sarah Young and Gregory's Rules big names.'" Katie skimmed a bit. "'Their first album, 'Big Times', will be available next week.'" She danced around the room, holding the paper triumphantly.  
Freddy watched her, eyebrows raised. "Can I have the paper now?"  
Katie stopped. "Why aren't you excited?"  
Freddy smiled. "I am, I just want to read the damn article!"  
Katie grinned. "You'll have to come get it first."  
Freddy sighed as she dashed from the room. He shook his head. She was always doing things like this. Hiding things, running off with things.  
But she was happy, and that was the way Freddy liked it.  
He was lucky to have her at all, he knew that. After everything she'd been through, after all the hardship, she'd still had time to listen to him and love him. Yes, love him. He could still remember when she'd told him she felt the same way he did. The memory of it would stay imprinted in his head forever.  
She'd come back to him, no longer his Katie, instead a better and braver Katie. His Katie, but tougher.  
They'd been together for almost 10 months now. They'd moved into their own flat just a month ago, when the band started getting some income for their songs. A few boxes were still sitting unpacked in the spare room.  
Freddy glanced at the door. "Katie!" He called after her. He heard her laugh and then the front door slammed shut.  
He shook his head and grabbed the front door keys from the dining room table.  
He headed out. "I'm coming Katie!" he called playfully after her.  
Allowing the door to swing, and slam, shut behind him he headed down onto the street.  
Neither he, nor Katie, had noticed the single red rose stuck firmly to the door…

**A/N: **That's it, it's over. I hope you liked it. And thank you to everyone who reviewed. I couldn't have done it without your harassment, threats and support (and cookies!).

**Coming Soon:**

_How can a girl feel when everything she's ever wanted falls into her lap?  
__Well, the way I feel right now!  
__Fame, money, and the most loving boyfriend in the world.  
__And I've worked for it all. As far as I'm concerned, I'm worth it all!  
__Katie Lymen, you are the luckiest girl alive!_

Katie put down her pen and closed her diary, glancing around at she and Freddy's new place. It was gorgeous. Sea views and the perfect town in North Carolina.  
Katie walked out onto the balcony and looked out over the beautiful Atlantic ocean, breathing in the ocean air.  
Life couldn't get much better than this!

**Out Of My Control  
**(School of Rock)  
(K+)  
(Sequel to 'School of What')

Everything has looked perfect for Katie Lymen since the day she returned to Horace Green after a brief stint in her own personal hell.  
First she gets back all her friends, her band and the love of her life Freddy Jones.  
Now that life couldn't get better, with the band making big and rumours that Freddy is going to 'pop the question', Katie realises she's hit the top.  
So when the person she fears the most returns for his ultimate revenge, will things end the way they should for poor Katie?  
Or will Daniel Ashton win this round?

**Necessary Information:**

'**School of Rock' **copyright 2003 by Paramount Pictures

_Songs:  
_Chapter 1: Life is a Highway – Tom Cochran  
Chapter 3: I am – Killing Heidi  
Chapter 4: What's my age again – Blink 182  
Chapter 5: Pieces of me – Ashlee Simpson  
Chapter 6: Breaking the Habit – Linkin Park  
Chapter 7: Love is only a feeling – The Darkness  
Chapter 8: Meant to live – Switchfoot / Pride (In The Name of Love) – U2  
Chapter 9: Mirror Mirror – After The Fall/ She Will Be Loved – Maroon 5  
Chapter 11: It's Too Late – Evermore  
Chapter 14: Misfit by Amy Studt  
Chapter 15: Fighter by After The Fall  
Chapter 16: What We Become by KissChasey  
Chapter 17: Enough by Faker  
Chapter 18: Something to Be by Rob Thomas  
Chapter 19: Bigger Boys and Stolen Sweethearts by Arctic Monkeys  
Chapter 21: Songbird by Bernard Fanning  
Chapter 23: And We Danced by The Hooters  
Chapter 24: Earth and Sun and Moon by Midnight Oil  
Chapter 28: Things Between People by Holly Throsby

**Katie's Book:** Blue Murder by Ben Hills

**Note: **All other TV and song references do not belong to me including The OC and Supernatural.  
I do, however, own 'Fast Train', Katie's song in chapters 30 and 31.


	34. Out Of My Control

A Note From Your Friendly Author Kate-Emma… 

Freddy pushed back the lock of bloody hair clinging to Katie's forehead. Her eyes were still closed, but her breathing was heavy. There was a large gash above her left eye and blood started running towards her eye as Freddy held the hair away from it.  
He pressed his thumb against it to stop it, though most of it continued it's trail anyway.  
"Oh Katie, what has he done to you?" Freddy asked the unconcious figure before him.  
Katie didn't move.

Out Of My Control

Freddy/Katie  
School of Rock

The sequel to School of What?

READ IT NOW!

* * *

Hope to see all my old friends back to read the sequel.  
Hopefully this one won't take three years!

Cheers,

Kate-Emma

* * *

ALSO COMING UP…

The final half of _Pointing Fingers_

What will Sam do about Des and the truth he holds?  
What is really going on with Cass?  
And will Sam be able to change the future and save Cass in the end?

_As If A Second Chance_

Rocco Cooper is a walking mistake. He always has been.  
So when Sally lives and Rocco gets a second chance, will he waste it?  
Or will justice reign supreme in the end?

_In The Name Of Peace_

Set years after the Great War between Harry and Lord Voldemort, Hermione Granger sets up a society built to reconstruct peace from the mess that was left behind.  
So when Hermione gets herself caught up in a mess with the last person she expected to ever see again, Draco Malfoy, will her dream of peace happen?  
Or will Hermione become a victim of the war as well?

_In The Valley_

Sick of the life that has been handed to her in the band, Katie, now convincing herself she's grown up and away from the hard-life of the band, leaves the band to attend college.  
So, when Katie's uncle dies and Katie and her parents move to Australia to help her aunt, Katie sees it as a new oppurtnity to get away from the responsiblities (and her strange feelings for Freddy Jones).  
Will Katie learn to face her responsiblities?  
Will she come back to America and the band?  
Or has Katie's chance at love gone for good?

As well as…

To Blame  
My Odes to The Bill

and many more coming soon

including

Got What It Takes (Harry Potter)  
Don't Waste A Second (Home and Away)  
Hard Broken News (The Bill)

and

If Only I Could Be You (Heroes)


End file.
